Conqueror
by Asura435
Summary: Madara had died without achieving his dream of ruling the world but it seemed fate was on his side. With another chance in a world that made his old one look insignificant in comparison, will he conquer or will he be conquered. OP MC, slow harem (3-5). Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Cultivation Levels:

1\. Dou Disciple (Dou Zhi)

2\. Dou practitioner (Dou Zhe)

3\. Dou Master (Dou SHi)

4\. Dou Grandmaster (Da Daou shi)

5: Dou spirit (Dou Ling)

6: Dou King

7: Dou Emperor

8: Dou Ancestor

9: Dou Venetrate

9.5: Half saint

10: Dou Saint

11: Dou Immortal

* * *

Dou Zhi Li, 5th stage!'

Facing the Magical Testing Monument as it displayed the 5 big hurtful words, the youth stood expressionless, lips curled in a small smile which hid a mystery inside for the observers if they only knew.

"Xiao Yan, Dou Zhi Li, 5th stage! Rank: Low!" Beside the Magical Testing Monument, a middle-aged man looked at the results on the monument and announced them with an indifferent voice.

Immediately after the middle-aged man finished speaking, without much surprise, the people in the square started a commotion, ridiculing him.

"5th stage? Hmmhmm, as expected. This 'genius' has once again taken a step back."

"Ai, this piece of trash really disgraced his entire clan."

"If his father wasn't the clan leader, this kind of trash would already have been kicked out of the clan. Nobody would care about him, and there wouldn't be such a thing as leeching off the clan home."

"How could the once famous genius of Wu Tan Cheng fall to become like this over the past few years?"

"Who knows? Maybe he did something unforgivable and caused the immortals to get angry."

The ridicule and laughter directed at him came from all directions and resonated in the motionless youth's ears, as if piercing his heart. He could not help but want to laugh in ridicule at these short sighted fools, which he did making everyone angrier.

He raised his head to reveal a delicate and immature face, jet black eyes glancing past the people of his age that ridiculed him as well and laughed while heading to out. As he walked he wondered if this supported his idea of the fact that humankind was selfish and hardly ever cared for others.

'These people, were they always this cold? Or was it because three years ago they smiled humbly to congratulate me, and now they wanted to take it back?' Smiling with ridicule, Madara walked back to the group of people. His lonesome figure seemed to be unable to fit in with the surroundings, as even with his declining strength he stood out with his commanding presence. But even as he thought about how people had changed, he heard voices singing support for him which softened his smile.

"Next up, Xiao Mei!"

Hearing the tester's voice, a teenage girl quickly ran up from in the crowd. The moment she got on stage, the murmurings and discussions quietened down and every pair of fiery eyes were locked on her face.

The teenage girl wasn't more than 14 years old. Although her beauty wasn't immediately evident, her small childish face combined with her innocence captured the attention of the audience.

She quickly stepped forward and put her tiny hands on the black stone monument. She then closed her eyes gently.

As the girl closed her eyes, the monument shined brightly once again.

'Dou Zhi Li, 8th stage!'

"Xiao Mei, Dou Zhi Li, 8th stage! Rank: High!"

Hearing the tester read out the result, the teen girl smiled proudly.

"Tsk tsk, 8th stage Dou Zhi Li. How impressive! At this rate, in two years she'll be named a true Dou Zhe already."

"She really fits the name of the clan's seedling."

Hearing the unanimous praise coming from the crowd, the girl's smile turned even wider. Vanity, the temptation that so many girls are unable to resist…

While chatting with her fellow sister members, her line of sight weaved through the surrounding people and landed on a lonesome figure away from them.

Furrowing her brows for a while, she finally decided against walking over. Between the two of them was already a huge gap. Looking at Madara's performance these past few years, by the time the Adulthood Ceremony comes, he would only be able to place at the lower tier clan member ranks. She, however, with her brilliance, would become the clan's very important and thus well-nurtured fighter. There would be no limit to her future.

"Ai…" An inexplicable sigh emerged from her. Xiao Mei thought back to the youth from three years ago, bursting with energy and pride. At 4 he started practicing, and at 10 he achieved the 1 star Dou Zhe and became the youngest Dou Zhe in the clan since the past 100 years.

At that time, his self-confidence as well as immeasurable power attracted countless young teens which of course, included Xiao Mei.

However, the path of a genius was always winding. Three years ago, this genius youngster whose fame reached the absolute top, received what could possibly be the cruelest blow. The hard work he put into accumulating and condensing the Dou Zhi Qi Zu over the past ten years had, in just one night, vanished into nothingness. All the Dou Zhi Li in his body slowly dissipated with time and instead, pity for him grew.

As a result of losing his Dou Zhi Li, his physical strength decreased as well.

From the position of a genius, in one night he fell to the level of the average person. This kind of blow would have made youth of his age lose his will to carry on training but unlike what others believed he continued to practice with a harsh training regime and in spars he has still never lost, no matter how people ridicule Madara he was still the strongest fighter in his generation. The reverence once associated with this lad had slowly changed into disdain and ridicule, as they showed their jealousy because he was a figure within their sight and would be surpassed as time passed because he continued to grow weaker as his energy became smaller and smaller.

Standing so high up and falling right down – this kind of fall might just be one that he could never recover from but he had proved that he was still the prince of her dreams, holding his head in pride with strength that made her weak when she looked into his deep eyes. She knew his secret and was trained to become better by him, she wanted to lash out in his stead but he held her back. The words uttered might never hurt him but it made her very uncomfortable hearing such things directed at someone she admired.

"Next, Xiao Xun Er!"

Among the commotion, the tester's voice sounded yet again.

Following the calling of this highly reputable name, the group of people quietened down immediately. Every single gaze turned, at the center point of attention was a teen girl clad in a purple dress, elegantly standing there. Her calm, tender and immaculate face was completely unaffected by the many gazes of the crowd.

Her calm and indifferent attitude could be compared to the blooming of a lotus. At such a young age, she already had the air of a refined lady. It would be hard to imagine how she would affect the city and the nation once she grew up.

This purple dress girl, if compared to Xiao Mei in terms of beauty, was clearly several leagues above. It's no wonder the crowd would have this kind of actions.

Taking small, graceful steps, the girl named Xiao Xun Er walked up in front of the stone monument. She stretched her small hand out and the purple sleeve mixed with black and gold threads fell down her arm, revealing a delicate snow-white wrist. She touched the monument lightly.

In the silence, the monument shone once more.

"Dou Zhi Li, 9th stage! Rank: High!"

Looking at the words on the monument, the entire square fell into deep silence.

"... She really reached the 9th stage, how frightening! The position of the youngest high rank in the clan has been taken, without a shred of doubt, by Miss Xun Er!" After the silence, several teens couldn't help but wolf whistle, their eyes full of respect and awe.

Dou Zhi Li was essential towards being a Dou Zhe. Dou Zhi Li is split into 10 different stages, and when the body acquires 10 stages of Dou Zhi Li, it can better condense the Dou Zhi vertex, becoming a well-respected Dou Zhe!

In the crowd of people, Xiao Mei stared at the purple dress girl in front of the monument with a little jealousy as she knew Xiao Yan favored her and liked people with strength in all aspects.

Looking at the results on the monument, the middle-aged tester who would normally be indifferent smiled, faced her and congratulated her: "Miss Xun Er, half a year later, you should be able to condense the Dou Qi vortex. If you succeed, you'll be a Dou Zhe at the age of 14, the second person to do so in the Xiao clan."

Of course, the second person as the first would be the fallen genius, Xiao Yan.

"Thanks." The teen girl nodded her head lightly, her calm face showing a little happiness because of his praise. She quietly turned, and in the midst of the crowd's attention, slowly walked to the prideful youth in the back of the group.

"Brother Xiao Yan." At the youth's side, the teen girl stopped. She faced Xiao Yan and bowed respectfully. Her beautiful and gentle face showed an elegant smile which would make the surrounding girls jealous.

"Congratulations Xun Er, you have done well." He faced the girl that could be considered the clan's radiant pearl and said with a small amount of happiness. Hearing the words made her fill up with joy, as praise was rarely given by him.

"Brother Xiao Yan, you once said to Xun Er before – to take on anything, one must first be able to let go. One is only truly free when he can take on and let go easily. Your figure filled with strength and pride without any care shows that you live by these words, so how can I slack off." Xiao Xun Er said gently, her smiling face full of warmth.

"I hope to see you free as well, as for this world it's just waiting to be conquered by yours truly." Madara laughed and said spiritedly.

Facing Madara's arrogant proclamation, Xiao Xun Er's fine brows furrowed a little, and she said with tinge of excitement "Brother Xiao Yan, are you saying that you will be regaining your strength soon." She stopped after saying that, her white tender face reddening a little thinking that back then, there were a lot of people who were attracted to him and what if he was attracted to the sluts.

"Ha-ha…" Hearing the girl's whole-hearted truth, he laughed awkwardly but didn't say anything else. Other people would be swayed by it, but he did not have the qualifications or the mood. Instead, he silently turned around and walked away from the square.

As Xiao Yan was leaving, she didn't hesitate and joined with Xiao Mei also coming both girls looked at each other with a sisterly smile while surrounding him from both sides. Meanwhile, from behind jealous wolf whistle sounded.

The moon was like a silver plate and the stars filled the sky.

At the summit of the cliff, Madara lay on the grass and in his mouth was a strand of green grass. He chewed it slightly and let the bitterness spread into his mouth slowly.

He raised his white palm and put it in front of him, blocking the moon and only letting some moonlight pass through the gaps between his fingers. He looked at the giant circular silver moon in the sky.

"Ai…" Thinking back the testing in the afternoon, Xiao Yan sighed lightly. He lazily pulled his hand back and rested both hands on his head. He looked absent-minded.

In a soft voice the young teen spat out the words without any warning, "15 years already, huh?"

In Madara's mind, there was a secret that only he himself knew: He wasn't a person from this world. More accurately, his soul wasn't from this world. He was from a deep blue star called Chakravartin. As for unexplainable mystery of why he would be here, he himself had no clue. As he grew older, he slowly came to understand bits and pieces of this continent.

This continent was called the Dou Qi Continent. On the continent, there wasn't many tales of magic users and their effects, but rather, Dou Qi was the main star.

On this big piece of land, the training of Dou Qi had become commonplace after the hard work of countless individuals who continued to train beyond generations, expanding the knowledge surrounding Dou Qi all the way to the top. Dou Qi and mankind are one and the same in everyday life and as such, Dou Qi is extremely important in the continent. It could be called irreplaceable!

As the number of levels in Dou Qi kept increasing, so did the number of ways to train it. Some were better than others, as expected.

After going through a system of analysis, the Dou Qi rankings in the Dou Qi Continent got split into four different classes – Tian, Di, Xuan, and Huang.

And every class was split further into Beginner, Medium and High ranks!

The Dou Qi techniques you learned also determined how strong you would be. For example, if a person practiced a Xuan class Medium rank technique, he would naturally be stronger than a person who practiced a Huang class High rank technique.

In the Dou Qi Continent, to differentiate the strong from the weak, there are 3 criteria that need to be looked at.

First, and also the most important, is your natural body strength. If a person only has a 1 star level of strength, even if he practiced the Tian class High rank techniques, he wouldn't be able to beat a Huang class Combat Master.

Next is technique level. If two people of the same innate strength were to battle, the one with the better technique will obviously win.

Lastly is Dou Technique.

Dou Technique is a special kind of skill that is used when controlling Dou Qi and in the land of Dou Qi; Dou Technique is also separated into Tian, Di, Xuan, and Huang.

Dou Qi in the continent speaks for itself, but Dou Technique is different. Almost everyone starts off with a Dou Technique class of Huang. If you wanted to learn more advance control skills, you would need to join a sect or enroll in a Dou Technique school.

Of course, there are some who, by chance, managed to learn the skills that others before have left behind, or those who have compatible Dou Techniques. For these people, their combat level might be slightly higher than normal.

Relying on these 3 aspects, you can determine who is strong and who is weak. All in all, if you managed to learn a high level Dou Technique, the benefits in the future would be enormous.

However, high level Dou Techniques are really hard to come by as a commoner. Those that are open to the public are normal, Huang class techniques. For those bigger clans or small sects, Xuan class techniques are the norm. For example, in Xiao Yan's clan, their highest level technique was only practiced by the clan leader – Lion Wind Strike. It was a wind style Xuan class Medium rank Dou Technique.

Above the Xuan class would be the Di class, but this kind of high-level techniques might only obtainable by a powerful country-like organisation.

As for the Tian class, in a hundred years, it hasn't appeared once.

As previously stated, commoners trying to get a high-level technique is like trying to climb a mountain without gear. However, nothing is absolute. In the world of Dou Qi, there are thousands of clans. In the North, there are people referred to as 'Unbeatable'. They fused their soul with wild animals and became barbarians. In the South, there are smart and talented high class beast spirit clans, and even the strange and infamous underworld people.

Because of the vastness of the continent, there are bound to be cases of nameless figures that, by chance, happened upon a miracle that made them strong. Or, perhaps, there might be people who are bound by fate to discover strong techniques. In the land of Dou Qi, there is one famous sentence: If you find yourself stuck in a ditch or forsaken by the world, don't panic. Take two steps forward and maybe you'll find yourself stronger than ever before.

Of course, though this line isn't false, in the thousand years of history in the continent, there aren't many stories of people getting strong by random chance.

As a result of this, every day, there are countless individuals who try to break through and discover a new skill or technique, but instead only return with a broken hip or leg.

All in all, this continent is full of mysteries and miracles.

To access the vault of secret Dou Qi techniques, you must at least be a full-fledged Dou Zhe to meet the basic requirements. For Xiao Yan, it seemed so far away.

Xiao Yan sat down, peacefully remembering the old days when he was the one and only feared Madara Uchiha. It had been so long since he had arrived that he gotten used to being part of the family but he still held contempt for the weak talking big. He had arrived after disappearing when his talk with Hashirama finished but unexpectedly instead of arriving in the pure lands he was a reborn as a baby. With his original strength being so high, his spirit was way stronger than normal people.

It must be known that in the Dou Qi continent, your spirit is decided upon at birth. Maybe, as you grew older, it would strengthen a slight bit, but there is no known technique to train your spirit to be stronger. It was Xiao Yan's strong spirit that gave him his talent, as well as his fame as a genius.

For an average person, if they were told that they could be a genius, there's little doubt that they would claim their fame and live the high life. But Madara didn't do that and trained with fervor, even then the news spread without him trying to boast as people witnessed his progress they saw a future of advancement for the clan.

If there wasn't any accident, Xiao Yan could perhaps grow even more with his 'genius' label but unexpectedly he chose to let it go one night as he had been provided an offer which he could not decline as it intrigued him very much. That is the real truth behind the mystery of how a genius turned into a piece of trash.

He shook his head from the musing, as he remembered meeting the ghost once he realized that the ring given to him by his mother was absorbing the energy slowly. His absorption of Dou Zhi Qi was also extraordinarily fast. It was faster than the strongest fighter from a few years back. All these factors should have meant that Xiao Yan was a natural genius, but all the Dou Zhi Qi that he absorbed was completely absorbed.

Taking another deep breath, Madara raised his hand. On his finger was a black ring of simple design. The material used to make it was unknown. On it were some markings as well. This was the only present his late mother gave to him before she passed. He started wearing it since the age of 4 and even now, 10 years later, he was still wearing. It was a precious gift from his mother and Xiao Yan treasured it dearly. He rubbed the ring and said bitterly: "These few years, I've really let Father worry, huh?"

Sighing deeply, Madara quickly stood up and turned around, saying to the black figure from the woods: "Father, why have you come?"

Though his Dou Zhi Qi was only at 5th stage, his spiritual awareness was akin to that of a 9 star Dou Zhe, perhaps even better. While thinking about his mother, he felt a sudden disturbance from the woods.

"Ah ah, Yan Er. It's already quite late. Why are you still here?" From within the cluster of trees, after a moment of silence, a tender voice sounded.

The trees shook a little and a middle-aged man jumped out, face smiling widely. His eyes were locked on his son under the moonlight.

The middle-aged man was wearing an expensive looking grey tunic. He walked with pride and dignity and his face showed it. He was the Xiao clan leader, as well as Xiao Yan's father, a 5 star Dou Shi – Xiao Zhan!

"Father, why have you not returned to rest yet?" Facing the middle-aged man, Xiao Yan's smiled thickened. Although he had another set of memories, when he was born, the person before him treated him as with love and care. When he lost his power and spirit, the love did not lessen but grew instead. This poked at Xiao Yan's heart, making Xiao Yan recognize him as his father and share his secret to show his trust in his new parent.

"Yan Er, are you still thinking about what happened this afternoon?" Taking a big step forward, Xiao Zhan smiled again.

"Ha ha, what's there to think about? It's within my expectations." Xiao Yan shook his head and smiled.

"Ai…" Looking at Xiao Yan's tender face, Xiao Zhan let out a sigh. The both of them sank into silence for a while, before Xiao Zhan said: "Yan Er, you're 15 now, aren't you?"

"Yes, father."

"Just one more year… and you have to attend the Adulthood Ceremony…" Xiao Zhan said.

"Yes, father. Only a year left." Xiao Yan's fist clenched for a while before he replied. He was extremely clear what the Adulthood Ceremony meant. Once the ceremony had past, for the Xiao Yan that didn't train, he would be subject to the criteria of searching for Dou Qi techniques. Because he was so weak, he would be sent to do a normal job in the other parts of the Xiao clan. This was a clan rule and even if the clan leader was his father, he would not be able to do anything about it.

If one didn't reach Dou Zhe by the age of 25, the clan would abandon them.

"Sorry, Yan Er. If you don't reach the Dou Zhi Qi 7th stage by next year, I can't do anything to help you, no matter how much I want to. In this clan, I'm not the sole decision maker. There are also those old geezers waiting for me to make a mistake…" Looking at the peaceful Xiao Yan, Xiao Zhan voiced guiltily.

"Father, don't worry it's time!" Xiao Yan reassured his father.

Knowing full well Xiao Yan's would never lie to him, Xiao Zhan could only answer with a hearty laugh at the good news and waited for his son to strike like lightning to pass the expectations of all. He knew that 4 stages of Dou Zhi Qi in a year were easy for his son, so he gently patted Xiao Yan's head, and smiled, saying: "It's getting quite late, you should go back and get some rest. Tomorrow, the clan has a guest and you shouldn't miss the ceremony."

"Guest? Who?" Xiao Yan asked, full of curiosity.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Xiao Zhan winked at the restless Xiao Yan, leaving with a big smile on his face.

"Don't you worry, father. I'll work really hard." Xiao Yan rubbed the simple ring while raising his head and whispering. Just when Xiao Yan raised his head, the black ring on his finger suddenly lit up with a mysterious glow and flashed. Blinking, Xiao Yan realized it was finally time to start again.

"Yao Lao, Its time you paid the price for my service."

"Yao Lao, Its time you paid the price for my service." Madara muttered seemingly to know one but unknown to everyone a spiritual existence had flown out of the ring forming into the shape of a person.

A wizened and strange laugh entered his ear, and a transparent elder appeared beside him, "You are as sharp as ever Madara. It's nice to meet you again after so long and I am happy that you kept your promise as I was really worried you might run out of patience and eat my soul."

Madara smirked without looking at the figure, "No need to question my pledges old man, I have been waiting to learn new skills from such an important figure as you for a long time. If I didn't have principles than I would no different than the scum I despise."

Yao Lao looked at the surroundings and enjoyed the sight after so long and spoke, "Madara you are also old, don't fool yourself by acting like a kid. As for our deal I will keep to it and teach everything that I can about Alchemy. You have the best potential among the people I have encountered with your affinity to all elements and the high affinity for flames along with nature making you an ideal candidate for Alchemy."

Madara turned around with a wicked smile on his face, "No need to flatter me, I heard the same speech last time. So when are we starting."

In Dou Qi mainland, even though alchemists were very rare, there were still differences between alchemists. From low to high, the stages for alchemists range from the lowest, 1, to the highest, 9. The Pill King Gu He that was considered the top alchemist in Jia Ma Empire was a sixth stage alchemist.

Alchemists, even within strong forces were treated with respect and deference.

"Hehe, you want to start? Since you want to, then you should pay your respects to your teachers." The elder sat on a green rock and coiled his legs beneath himself.

"You want me to do what?" Madara enquired with confusion.

"Ridiculous! To not pay your respects and still expect me to teach you all that I know? You're dreaming!" The elder rolled his eyes, looks like the pedantic elder really cared about these student-teacher relationships.

Madara laughed at the elder and stared at him with his demonic eyes, "Yao Lao cut the banter and tell me when you are ready or else I might eat you by accident."

Yao Lao understood that he was pushing Madara limit who knows when he might snap, so he told him that he needs to adjust himself to the release of his power for today and they will start tomorrow.

Madara calmed down and was filled with expectation though e didn't want to rely on external resources to help himself but the order of the world meant you will be left behind without pills and such. Even though he had better pace than the people of this world he needed to be the strongest so using all means was a necessity and Yao Lao had said "that the Pill King is … only trash in my eyes.".

He wouldn't believe the nonsense but he could tell when people lied to him and he saw within his eyes pride at being better and some other things hidden.

"First of to become an alchemist, you need to have Dou Qi of the Fire-Attribute. So, before you become an alchemist you have to at least become a Dou Zhe and learn a fire attribute Dou Qi method!"

Madara held out his hand looked at the elder: "Fire attributes Dou Qi method of my clan is really shabby so you should give me a Tian Level fire attribute Dou Qi method."

Hearing that, Yan Lao indignantly scolded Madara: "Really? Do you think that Tian Stage Dou Qi Methods are like potatoes in the ground? How could you say something like that?!"

Okay okay, stop looking at me like that; I wouldn't let you practice some shabby methods. Tian Stage Methods? I don't have them! But I have a method that's a lot stronger than a normal Tian Stage Method. Do you want to learn it?" Yao Lao's turbid old eyes suddenly became conspiratorial.

"Stronger than a Tian Stage Dou Qi Method?"

His heart beats rapidly. Madara felt a hint of anticipation, "Then what level Dou Qi Method is it?"

"Low Huang Level." Yao Lao's light laughter made Madara face stiffen.

"Geezer, you need to stop playing around."

A furious voice sounded on the peak of the mountain.

Looking at the twisted face of the young man, Yao Lao started laughing. To be able to make the calm Madara that mad, he had a feeling of accomplishment.

"What's strange about that Dou Qi Method?" Watching Yao Lao´s bantering face, Madara suddenly calmed down.

"It can evolve!"

Madara's eyes widened and without blinking, Xiao Yan stared at Yao Lao's face, trying to find a hint that Yao Lao was lying, but after a few seconds, he shook his head: "Interesting, old man you got my attention but can you prove that it works."

"Dou Qi mainland is huge and strange people and things happen all the time. In your limited mind, you haven't even gone outside of Jia Ma Empire. There are tons of impossible things that are actually possible."

"It's explained like that on the Dou Qi Method."

"There really are such Dou Qi Methods?" His brows furrowed, Madara hesitated before saying: "let me see it?"

"Hehe…" Looking at the curious Madara, Yao Lao's mouth opened, but what came out wasn't what Xiao Yan was expecting. "Apologies but you have to return to Dou Zhe level first before I pass it on to you."

Madara would have smacked the old man hard but he knew the thing would be useless until he stepped into the next stage, "Very well Yao Lao you can go and rest, I will call you when I need your services."

Yao Lao nodded and disappeared into the ring leaving Madara to his musings. While Madara thought about doing more training for the day as he realized the benefits from the incident, two birds with one stone was how he rolled. As a result of this incident he gained an alchemy teacher and his internal foundation had become solid and reliable since he never stopped never stopped training Qi, with it leaving and growing within his body making the pathways stronger.

When one begins to train their Dou Qi, their main focus is to build muscle and strengthen internal Qi paths so that they have a foundation for when they materialize their Dou Qi within their body. Because people at younger have weak internal Qi paths and can be molded, you need to take the training process step by step and you can't use outside force to boost your training speed or else in the future when your Dou Qi becomes stronger, your internal Qi paths won't be able to withstand the force of Dou Qi pushing through the paths and your Qi paths would burst which would be when you would die.

But this only applied to others as he gained the benefit and was able to force large amounts energy to grow within a small time without destroying himself, though that didn't matter when he still he had his regeneration ability which was working slowly but would grow with the level of power.

The next day Madara was meditating on his bed. In front of him, his hands were clasped in a weird yet relaxed manner. His chest peacefully rose and fell with the rhythm of his breath. Everything was just… so natural! With every breath he took, a pale white stream of what seemed to be air darted into the young man's nose and mouth, squeezing into his body and reshaping it.

He gathered energy and felt his powers grow, the energy absorption was very fast but it will take some days for him to enter 6th level from the 5th.

After having done a few exercises in his plain room, an old, wizened voiced sounded outside of his door: "Young master, the clan leader has requested your presence in the hall."

Madara was the third son of the clan head. Above him were two brothers, but they had already left the clan in search of adventure. Only at the end of each year would they come back and meet their family. Overall however, the two brothers were extremely nice to their little brother, Xiao Yan, even when he fell from being a genius.

"Coming!" Madara changed his clothes and went out. Outside of his room was an elder in a green robe. "Let's go!"

Looking at the young man's fresh face, the elder nodded his head. But when he turned around, his eyes showed a flash of regret. If young master had his former talent, he probably would have been a great Dou Zhe, such a waste…

The elder and the young man crossed through the back yard and finally arrived solemnly at the welcoming hall. After politely knocking, the two softly went in.

The hall was quite large, but there were many people already in it. At the head of the hall were Xiao Zhan and three emotionless elders. They were the clan elders and had equal importance to the Clan leader.

On the left, below the four were other elders from the clan. These elders didn't hold as much power as the clan elders but nevertheless, they had quite a bit of say and weren't pushovers. Besides these elders were young men that had shown promise and talent.

On the other side were three strangers, looks like they were the people that Xiao Zhan foretold last night.

The young man's eyes quickly swept through the strangers. Of the three, there was an elder wearing a moon white outfit. Although the elder was all smiles, his tiny eyes were full of energy, restlessly scanning the room. Madara sight dipped lower, stopping at the elder's chest. On his chest was a silver moon and besides the moon were seven shiny stars.

This guy was a 7 star Da Dou Shi, the elder was stronger than his own father and in fact he was two whole stars stronger. But he didn't really feel anything incredible about it as this world hadn't proved itself to be stronger than his old, Madara knew it was just a matter of time and he would find such a place where he could fight beings that would make everything of old times look like child's play. That was what his instincts told him and he hoped it was true or else he would be very disappointed.

Anyone that became a Da Dou Shi was at least a power to be reckoned with. With that kind of strength, most places would probably rush for recruitment.

Beside the elder was a young couple. They were also wearing moon white robes. The male was about 20 years old and had a handsome face, coupled with a strong build. He was definitely the ideal type for any girl. Of course, the most important thing was, on his chest were 5 golden stars. This represented the strength of the young man: 5 star Dou Zhe!

To be able to become a 5 star Dou Zhe at the age of 20 definitely shows the exceptional talent of the young man.

With a handsome face and decent strength, this young man, not only became the target of stares from young girls in the clan, except for Xiao Mei who only had eyes for Madara.

But, the looks that the girls gave had no effect on the young man. His entire focus was concentrated on the young girl beside him…

The young girl's age was similar to Xiao Yan. Her beauty even rivaled Xiao Mei's, no; she was prettier than Xiao Mei. In the entire clan, probably only Xiao Xun Er could rival her. No wonder the guys of Xiao clan chased girls outside of the clan.

On the intricate ear of the young girl was a green jade earring. As she moved around, the pieces of jade clinked together, chirping a beautiful melody and adding a hint of royalty to the girl…

In addition, on the developing chest of the girl were 3 golden stars.

A 3-Star Dou Zhe, This girl… if she didn't use any special methods, she must be an incredible genius! The girl might be become someone interesting in the future and he would definitely like to fight her soon or else she would be left behind b his progress making a fight pointless. Unlike everyone else Madara was not lost in her beauty as it wasn't like girls didn't throw themselves on to him in this and old world but always had one goal. Though since reincarnating he had mellowed down a bit and decided to give his parents grandchildren this time and actually have children to inherit.

Madara's actions caused a slight tension within the girl. Although she wasn't the kind that had an entire universe revolving around her, her beauty and appearance wasn't bad. Madara's random glance over her was a first for her.

"Father, three elders!" Walking quickly, Madara courteously greeted the Xiao Zhan and the three elders.

"Haha, Yan Er, you came! Here, come sit." Seeing Xiao Yan arrival, Xiao Zhan stopped talking to his guests and nodded in the direction of Xiao Yan, waving his hand to indicate for Xiao Yan to take a seat.

With a slight smile, Madara ignored the lazy, almost hateful gazes from the three clan elders and searched for his seat. But, he was surprised at the result; he didn't have a seat…

Hahhh, Madara thought these scum that called themselves family were really falling low to do such a base act. He looked at the Old geezers who called themselves elders of the clan and stared at them with his full awakened Sharingan with three Tomoe revolving which hypnotized them with ease and told them to stand up while he went and sat beside his father.

The old men might be at a higher stage but their souls were to weak compared to his, making it almost impossible for them to resist his mental attacks. The three old men excused themselves and stood behind his father with respect.

In the main hall, Xiao Zhan and the three clan elders were talking excitedly with the strange elder as Madara didn't make them his puppets and allowed them to operate normally. The guest seemed to have something weighing on his mind, yet every time when it seemed as if he was about to broach the subject, he would swallow back the words and change the topic. Each time he did this, the delicate girl next to him would give the elder a subtle yet firm glance…

After listening on to their conversation for a while, Xiao Yan was bored by their conversation but their attitudes had slowly changed as they realized that his power was returning. The only thing he waited was for the people from the Faction of Misty Clouds to talk.

Even though Xiao Yan had never gone out into the real world, he had read from books about this faction. Xiao Yan's clan lived in a city named Wu Tan City which was part of the Jia Ma Empire. Even though this city is listed as being one of the bigger cities within Jia Ma Empire, it was still dwarfed by the size of the empire, despite having the Magic Monsters Mountain Range behind it.

Within the city itself, Xiao Yan's clan was the biggest. Besides the Xiao Clan, there were two other clans that competed with the Xiao Clan, but even after 24 years of blood and strife, they were unable to overtake the Xiao clan…

If the Xiao Clan was the strongest power in Wu Tan City, then the Faction of Misty Clouds would be the strongest power in the entire Jia Ma Empire! The difference between the Xiao Clan and the Faction of Misty Clouds was enormous, to the point where Xiao Yan's father Xiao Zhan, who normally kept a strict and harsh face, was extremely respectful in front of these guests.

They most likely had come to cancel the marriage with the girl that had taken everyone's breath away. Nalan Yanran, the granddaughter of Nalan Jie, the Lionheart commander of Jia Ma Empire.

Madara's grandfather and Nalan Jie were like blood brothers and at that time, he and Nalan Yanran were born around the same time, so the two decided that the two children should get married. But, unfortunately, three years after he was born, grandfather died in a fight with a clan enemy and as time passed, Xiao Clan's relation with the Nalan family became weaker. The marriage was decided by him so even though Madara's name had been quite bad the past few years, old Jie never once thought of annulling the marriage.

Nalan Jie has the final say in all matters within the family so even though he really is very fond of his granddaughter, no one in the family has stepped up to oppose the marriage. But 5 years ago, Nalan Yanran became a student under the faction leader of Misty Clouds. In these 5 years, Nalan Yanran demonstrated incredible talent. When a person has enough power to change the path of their life, they would try their hardest to change things that they don't like and unfortunately, she absolutely hates her promised marriage him.

He had never seen her before but f she wants to be free, then he didn't mind as she wasn't worth his time but he didn't like not giving people options so he would let her decide by herself after she has been informed of his return. All this information he had gotten from his network and from Xun Er whose identity was always veiled in mystery, though if had wanted he could have a just read her memories but he didn't want to do something too intrusive on somebody close.

"Ahem." The white robed elder cleared his throat and stood up. Putting his hands together, he smiled: "Clan leader Xiao Zhan. The reason we came here for today is because we would like your help for something."

"Of course, Ge Ye, if you have any problems just let me know. If I can help you solve it, then I definitely wouldn't dare say no." To the visiting elder, Xiao Zhan did not refuse but since he did not know what the request was, he did not make any promises either.

"Hehe, Leader Xiao, do you know her?" Ge Ye smiled lightly and pointed to the girl next to him.

"Umm… I'm sorry, this girl is…" Xiao Zhan looked over the girl and awkwardly shook his head.

When Nalan Yanran became Yun Jun's student, she was only 8. After studying in the Faction of Misty Clouds for 5 years, she had changed quite a lot. Before she was only a child but now she is a blooming teenager!

"Huh…Her name is Nalan Yanran."

"Uncle Xiao, I haven't come to pay my respect in a long time. It's my fault that you don't recognize me." Nalan Yanran sweetly said.

"Hehe, Yanran, I heard that you've become a student under Yun Jun. At the time, I thought that it was just a baseless rumor, but now I realize that it's actually true. What incredible talent you must have…" Xiao Zhan complimented.

"It was just good luck…" Smiling lightly, Nalan Yanran began to feel uncomfortable and lightly tugged Ge Ye's robe with her hand under the table.

"Hehe, Leader Xiao, the request that I have relates to Yanran. In addition, this was assigned by our faction leader…" Ge Ye kept his smile but when he mentioned the faction leader, he subconsciously lessened his smile and his face grew serious.

Like Ge Ye, Xiao Zhan stopped smiling. The faction leader of the Faction of Misty Clouds was one of the most important people in the entire Jia Ma Empire. Xiao Zhan, who was a small clan leader, wouldn't dare to provoke her. But with her power, what would she need Xiao Clan to help with? Ge Ye did say that it was related to Yanran, is it that?

A wandering thought crossed Xiao Zhan's mind causing the edge of his mouth to twitch slightly and his firm hand to start trembling, thankfully his hands were covered by his long sleeves. Taking care to push down the thought, Xiao Zhan shakily asked: "Mister Ge Ye, please do tell me what is the faction's request?"

"Errr…" Ge Ye hesitated but he thought about how much the faction leader adored Yanran and thus, he clenched his teeth: "Leader Xiao, you know how strict the rules are in the faction. In addition, faction leader views Yanran very highly, in fact, faction leader is expecting Yanran to be the next faction leader. However, due to a special rule, future faction leaders cannot have a relation with another male before they become the official faction leader…"

Taking a breath, Ge Ye continued: "When our faction leader asked Yanran about it, she realized that Yanran and the Xiao Clan had a marriage proposal, therefore, faction leader asks for Leader Xiao to… to cancel this marriage."

"KA!" The jade cup in Xiao Zhan's hands turned into a fine mist in an instant.

In the main hall, everyone was silent. The three clan elders were shocked by Ge Ye's words but soon afterwards, the elders glanced at Madara with plain fear, not knowing what he might do.

"How will you respond to this?" The three elders thought.

A couple of the younger kids didn't know about the set marriage between Xiao Yan and Nalan Yanran, but after asking their parents about it, their faces brightened! Their glances towards Nalan Yanran were full of distaste at trying to defame their friend and family…

Looking at Xiao Zhan's dark face, Nalan Yanran lowered her head and squeezed her fingers together.

"Leader Xiao, I know that this request is a little over the top, but because faction leader requested it, please cancel the marriage…" Helplessly letting out a breath, Ge Ye lightly whispered to Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan's hands curled into fists. A faint green Dou Qi slowly creeped over his body and finally, it formed an illusory lion's head in front of Xiao Zhan's face.

Xiao Clan's secret Qi Method: Furious Lion's Rage! Level: Middle Xuan!

Looking at Xiao Zhan's reaction, Ge Ye's face became serious. He moved to place Yanran behind him and within his eagle claw like hands a green Dou Qi gathered. The Dou Qi released small but sharp illusory swords.

Faction of Misty Cloud's Qi Method: Green Wood Sword! Level: Low Xuan!

With the release of Dou Qi, the weaker youngsters within the main hall became pale and felt their chests tighten.

When Xiao Zhan's breathing became more intense, Madara stood up and said in voice that could be heard throughout the hall, filled with strong presence and denying any chance to ignore, "Father stop and let me handle this. It's time for our friends in the clan to see hope and for the trash to know their position."

Xiao Zhan stiffened for a moment but could hear the confidence within his son's voice and decided to trust his decision, and the Dou Qi on his body disappeared slowly…

Xiao Zhan fell back into his chair and emotionlessly watched the lowered head of Yanran. Finally, he said is a neutral tone: "Nalan, you have some guts. With such a daughter, I'm really envious of Nalan Su."

Nalan Yanran twitched: "Uncle Xiao…"

"No! Call me Clan Leader Xiao from now on. I don't deserve to be called Uncle; you're the future faction leader of the Faction of Misty Clouds. In the future, you'll probably one of the most important people in Dou Qi mainland. My Xiao Yan only has modest talent, he doesn't deserve you…"

"Thank you Clan Leader Xiao." Hearing Xiao Zhan's words, Ge Ye's face brightened. Apologizing, he says: "Clan Leader Xiao, faction leader understands that today's request is quite disrespectful. Therefore, she asked me to bring something, please accept it as an apology from our faction leader."

Ge Ye touched a ring on his hand and suddenly a completely pan-green jade box appeared in his hand…

Carefully opening the box, a fragrance swept through the entire main hall. Anyone who smelled it felt relaxed.

The three elders' curiosity got the better of them and they poked their head to see the contents of the box: "Qi Gathering Powder?"

Within the jade box, a green pill, about the size of a Dragon's eye, laid quietly. The refreshing scent that had spread throughout the entire hall was emanating from the pill!

In Dou Qi Mainland, to become a Dou Zhe, one needs to be able to compress the Qi within one's own body to a Qi cyclone. But the process of compressing Qi to become a Qi cyclone has an extremely high failure rate. After failing, one's 9 Duan Qi would fall back to 8 Duan. Some unlucky people need to compress their Qi 10 or more times before they are successful in doing so. But by wasting so much time on the compression of Qi, one would lose the best time to practice Qi and thus destroy their future.

Qi Gathering Power, its use was to allow someone with 9 Duan Qi to have a 100% percent success rate when trying to compress one's Qi!

This effect makes many people red-eyed. After all, anyone thats not a Dou Zhe is treated extremely badly.

But Qi Gathering Power isn't something made by nature, rather it was made by someone: Alchemist!

In Dou Qi Mainland, the sole profession that's more desirable than a Dou Zhe are Alchemists.

Like the name suggests, alchemists are able to create special pills that raise one's strengths. Every free-agent alchemist is sought after by many forces.

The reason as to why alchemists have such a high position is because of how rare alchemists are and how strict the requirements to become an alchemist are.

First of all, one must be of the fire attribute. And then, within the fire attribute, one must have a tiny sliver of the wood attribute to act as a catalysis in pill-refining.

In the Dou Qi Mainland, a person's attribute is determined by their soul. A soul since birth will only have one, sole attribute and reject any other attribute. So it's impossible for a person to have two attributes.

Of course, nothing is impossible. Within a million people, there will always be someone who has a mutated soul. Within these people that have mutated souls, some have the potential to become Alchemists!

However, a person that has the fire and wood attributes is not enough to become an Alchemist. That's because one must also have a strong Soul Perception or Soul Molding!

In the refinement of pills, the three most important requirements are: The material, the flame and one's soul perception.

The Material. They would have to be natural treasures. After all, even the best alchemists can't create a god-tier pill from trash material. Therefore, good base materials are very important for good pills.

The flame. Or the fire that's required when refining pills. The fire used in refining pills can't be normal flames but rather, they must be Dou Qi flames created though Dou Qi with a fire attribute. Of course, there are some extremely strong mutated flames in nature. Some strong alchemists would take these flames and use them to refine pills instead of their own Dou Qi flame. Not only do these mutated flames boost the success rate of the refinement, they also increase the effectiveness of the pills!

Because refining pills is a gruesome task, extended periods of refinement requires a lot of Dou Qi, and because of that, every brilliant alchemist is also a strong fire-type Dou Zhe.

The final requirement is Soul Perception.

When refining a pill, the intensity of the flame needs to be controlled with ridiculous precision. If the flame is slightly too hot, the pill within the furnace would be burned to ashes, wasting the time and effort of the alchemist. Therefore, controlling the intensity of the flame is a prerequisite to becoming an alchemist. But in order to have a control over the flames, one must have an incredible Soul Perception; without Soul Perception, even if one meets or even exceeds the first two requirements, it would be pointless to try to refine pills.

Under these strict conditions, the ones who have the qualifications to become an alchemist are few and rare. Because there aren't that many alchemists, the magical pills that they refine are also few and sparse. Since rare things are valuable and pills can definitely be defined as rare, alchemists all have a honorable, to an exaggerated extent, position.

Within the main hall, with the gasps of the three elders, the younger generation all stare at the Jade box in Ge Ye's hands.

Next to her father, Xiao Mei licks her red lips with her soft tongue and stares at the box, without blinking but when she saw the disdain on Madara's face she felt small and let the greed flow away.

"Hehe, this was refined by our honorable elder Gu He. I think that everyone here has heard of his name right?" Looking at the embarrassing appearance of the three elders, Ge Ye started becoming arrogant.

"This pill was refined by the Pill King Gu He?" Hearing Ge Ye's words, the three elders once again embarrassed themselves.

Pill King Gu He, an extremely influential alchemist within the Jia Ma Empire. His alchemy is mysterious and unpredictable, causing countless different forces to try to fawn upon him.

Not only does Gu He have extraordinary talent in alchemy, his own strength is at the level of a Dou Wang and he's one of the top ten Dou Zhes in Jia Ma Empire.

Refined by his hands, the Qi Gathering Powder's value is probably exponentially higher than other normal Qi Gathering Power.

The three elders smile at the Qi Gathering Powder within the Jade box. If the Xiao Clan gets this Qi Gathering Powder, then the Xiao Clan can probably develop another young Dou Zhe.

Right when the three elders were thinking about how to get the pill for their own grandsons, a young voice filled with fury resonates within the main hall.

"Mr. Ge Ye, it would be better if you kept the pill. It is quiet worthless for someone like me. As for breaking the contract, I don't really care. It's not like the little girl is anything special, she is very weak and would be behind me in cultivation within a year. But I will let her decide after knowing the full information. The reason you thought I am not worthy of her was because I was stuck at the bottom of the ladder but that was a choice I made as I had discovered a training method to strengthen my foundation. So I am already on the road to recovery and growth, in three months or so I should break to the next stage."

The main hall fell silent and everyone's gaze turns upon the delicate face of Xiao Yan, the elders felt their faces go white and the youngster were hoping to see a fight to take place. From the opposite side the people were speechless at the ludicrous boast by the trash, Ge Ye wanted to lash out and smash the arrogant face of Madara but the young lady held his cloth indicating not to be rash.

Afterwards, he turns around to face Nalan Yanran. Slowly letting a breath of air, he asks: "Lady Nalan, I would like to ask a question. Your visit here today, to release the marriage, did Grandfather Nalan give his consent?"

Before, when Xiao Yan stood up, Nalan Yanran already felt uncomfortable with him. Now hearing his question, her brow scrunches up. This guy, at first I thought he was pretty nice, but he's actually extremely shameless. Does he not know the difference between the two of us?

Criticizing Xiao Yan in her mind, Nalan Yanran never considered how releasing the marriage would put Xiao Yan and his father into an awkward and infuriating situation.

Standing up and staring at the should be husband of hers, Nalan Yanran says: "Grandfather didn't give his consent. But! This is my own problem and not related to him."

"Since Grandfather hasn't said anything then I hope that you will forgive my father for not accepting your request. But unlike them I am not really set in the old ways, so I will give a choice we will fight today with just our bodies no techniques but pure hand to hand combat. If you win the marriage is cancelled but if you lose you will be my slave for eternity."Madara tilts his head and stared straight at Yanran with absolute confidence, and smiled waiting for the inevitable combat he hungered for while also showing others what kind of person they are going against. This show would make it easy to finally clean house and he didn't want to delay it any longer. Just seeing their faces made him annoyed and he had already informed his men to kill the people on the list he made during the time.

With his words some of the youngsters cheered at the opportunity of seeing Brother Xiao Yan let loose on the ignorant.

"Are you serious, do you understand the difference between our strength? If we fight you will not last a single second and would die from the first punch I throw." After saying that with a face filled with contempt and disgust at the young man who was definitely trying to bargain a better deal, she annoyingly continued: "instead of such unfair condition, I can ask my teacher to give you another 3 Qi Gathering Powder. In addition, if you want to, I can let you join Faction of Misty Clouds and learn profound Dou Qi training methods, is that enough?"

Hearing the attractive conditions from Nalan Yanran, the three elders' breathing started to become heavy. Within the main hall, the younger generation swallowed the saliva. Joining Faction of Misty Clouds? God, that's the dream of countless people…

After saying all these conditions, Nalan Yanran raised her snow-white chin, like a princess addressing her servants. She waited for Xiao Yan's response and knew that these conditions were enough to make any young man crazy…

Unlike what Nalan Yanran expected, after saying the alluring condition, the young man in front of her didn't change in any manner. His face still showed the same bored expression like the matter didn't matter much.

"You should stop spouting non sense girl; I am not like other people. Just fight me and we will have our conclusion to this pointless endeavor. Or are you afraid of losing to someone at my level." With each word the killing intent increased making the people in hall feel suffocation and horror at how the young man could let out such strong feeling.

"Yan Er, you're being rude!" At the top of the hall, Xiao Zhan was shocked by the reaction of Xiao Yan and hurriedly quieted Xiao Yan. The current Xiao clan wouldn't dare be on the wrong side of Faction of Misty Clouds.

Madara stopped and spoke in a carefree manner, "It's okay father, I was just playing around who knew the little girl and the others couldn't handle such a small thing."

Looking at the young man in person who confirmed the reports about his personality, Ge Ye and Nalan Yanran suddenly felt a chill…

This kid, if he stays useless then it isn't a big deal. But if he gains strength, then he will definitely become a dangerous force to be reckoned with… Ge Ye solemnly thought.

"Xiao Yan! You asked for this don't blame me for being ruthless. Let's go and finish this farce already." Slowly letting out a breath, Nalan Yanran pushed her fear and stiffened her face showing rage within at the perceived insult.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. This is a repost and it is same as the original novel, and changes slowly. But i plan to rewrite it so the story will start from the beginning where madara arrives so vote for this story in the polls.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had only started but the Xiao clan was filled with exciting events that people would remember for decades. The attendants to the banquet were shocked at what was taking place; the young master Xiao Yan had challenged his fiancée to a due to decide on the final choice. Many youngsters believed that Xiao Yan would win but there also many that didn't believe he stood a chance with his current strength; this included the elders while his father had complete assurance.

Madara smiled at the declaration and walked outside, "Follow along then, I hope you don't disappoint me." His voice filled with absolute confidence, Madara walked towards the arena as the people followed along. His father walked beside him and spoke in a gentle manner, "Yan'er are you sure you will win this battle, if you don't want to then it doesn't matter if my reputation is ruined. Your life comes first."

Madara continued walking and replied, "Don't worry father, I have never been wrong before in my decisions, so this isn't going to be different. You know that in the clan there is no one who could defeat me, do you think the little girl could replicate that at the moment." As he heard that Xiao Zhan was assured that his son hadn't lost himself to hot bloodedness, he smiled and walked with relaxed gait.

The news didn't just stay within the circle but spread like a wild fire purposely inflamed by the haters and Nalan people, so that there will be no more excuses. When the two fighters entered the stage, Nalan Yanran saw the people and felt a bit bad for the youth who seemed to have gone insane to believe he stood a chance against her, "Xiao Yan, my visit to Xiao clan was permitted by my teacher, the faction leader of Faction of Misty Clouds!" Pursing her lips, Nalan Yanran said, with a slight hint of helplessness: "You can understand that my visit today is partly coercion. But you should understand that the reality is harsh and nothing is fair."

Looking closer into the situation, she felt slightly sorry for her actions and bit her lips. After musing for a moment, her eyes lit up. She said: "Today's request, it's was a little reckless on my part. So, today, let's not do this duel as it would be bullying the weak. Instead I can delay the cancellation of the marriage for three years, at that time you can visit Faction of Misty Clouds and challenge me. If I win then I will release the marriage in front of everyone and at that time, you would have performed your clan's rites of adulthood so even if you lose, you won't be affecting your father Xiao Zhan or Xiao clan. Do you accept?"

"HAHAHA" Madara laughed at the girl for taking pity on him, the situation was hilarious in his eyes. The reaction shocked the little and she didn't know how to react. He stopped his laughter and looked at her with calmness, "Lady Yanran, I do think you are a genius but if you actually believe that you have a chance of winning against me or thinking that it would be over that easily then you disappoint me. You should always research your target when you have the option but you definitely didn't as you seem to not understand the position you have put yourself into. Let me be honest with you, you stand less than 10% chance of winning against me. I have fought every strong fighter in the city and beaten them all."

He didn't elaborate that he did that when he was at full power but tactics should be used even if there was no point in them or else it would become habit to not utilize them on instinct. The words did shock Yanran and seed of doubt was created but she still believed that to be pure bollocks. "So that is your choice than I will not disappoint. I will apologize for the suffering you might have to live with because of today's incident but remember it was your choice and that life is unfair."

Yanran took her stance after saying that, she stood straight with her hand in front waiting for the battle to start. Madara felt the girl wasn't so bad; it's just that she was forced into arranged marriage so she took any chance to break it and these kinds of things were common. His face had an aggressive expression on his face that would chill his old opponents looking at it, "Yanran I also apologize for the beating I will be delivering but be sure to know that I do feel positive feelings for you for the words you have said today and don't hold you responsible for the mess. So let's enjoy the dance."

Yanran smiled with guilt at the insane but nice youth that was her opponent, she nodded in agreement and moved once the signal was given. She expected to finish it with that move but Madara moved like a ghost and slipped past her while she continued to try and strike him. The more she missed she remembered the words he said at the start and got more serious with her attacks, the ground beneath cracked with her steps and was destroyed with each punch or kick.

On the other hand Madara enjoyed the dance; he moved gracefully around the arena like a professional dance and dodged or deflected all attacks with ease. The People who knew Madara enjoyed watching the show expected him to embarrass the girl later while the others were shocked that he could be fast enough to dodge or even endure the strength of Yanran. "Why don't give up, it's pointless you lack in experience especially without the sword. If it was sword battle you might have chance but now it's one sided."

Yanran was feeling the pressure of the battle, her life was on the line and the words were making her angrier, "Shut up, shut up. I will win this, no need for your pity just stop moving and fight like man."

Madara stopped moving a slight distance from her, "Oh, you want me to fight like a man. Then let's do it your way, I was already getting bored of giving you a chance to actually fight back. Lets end this, a warning here I come."

Nalan Yanran was relieved that he had taken the bait and would fight on her straight forwardly as she believed she still held the advantage of physical prowess and stamina. Unfortunately she was dealing with Madara Uchiha one of the strongest shinobi to ever live and the only person to bring the world to its knees.

Therefore unlike people of this world he held much more knowledge about the biology of the body and had many methods to make it strong without just relying on the Qi, his body might not have same level of energy that he held before but his strength hadn't really fallen much as he had permanently made the body parts stronger and he was very experienced in using energy.

Even small amount of energy was enough to boost him to further heights when used efficiently, Madara concentrated a little to his legs and disappeared from Yanran sight and before she realized what had happened she was in the air feeling intense pain in her chin. On the ground was Madara who had punched her hard enough to have in the air but not kill, he followed the attack by jumping higher than the floating Yanran who had momentarily lost consciousness from the hit and hit her with an axe kick.

The battle seemed to be over for the crowd who witnessed a very one-sided beat down; Yanran was smashed in to the ground without being able to defend and only was able to lessen the impact by utilizing her Qi. Madara stood while letting Yanran struggle to get up, "Do you wish to give up, don't worry I will not treat you badly." But she seemed to not to listen as she started at him with fire in her eyes.

Madara understood the situation and sighed at being cowed in by the powers of the world for the sake of family, he walked to Yanran who stood ready but he vanished again in front of her holding both her arms. She tried to struggle from his grip but it wouldn't budge, "Let me go", she muttered through the pain.

Madara looked into her eyes and got closer to her, his breath touching her skin and whispered, "Yanran it's pointless to struggle but you are lucky so I accept your condition. We will end the battle as a tie and I give you three years to struggle and despair in my shadow waiting for the day I make you mine. Don't worry you will enjoy being mine." He said the final words while giving her a kiss on the cheeks and then suddenly Madara was thrown far off at the edge of the arena while Yanran's fist was extending forth.

People were shocked as they thought the battle was over but who knew the over confidence would be the down fall of the young master. But unlike the people Yanran knew that Xiao Yan was pitying her and giving her an opportunity to struggle in the future as he did that to himself and was acting. She grounded her teeth in anger and struggled to walk but it was a very slow progress while the downed Madara also struggled to his feet shakingly.

The people observed him and concluded that he had broken some bones and would not last long but even the opponent was in a similar position. That was what they thought but when he stood up completely he laughed haughtily, "Yanran that was good shot but unfortunately that was the final chance. The beautiful face in pain makes my heart bleed, so I from the mercy in my heart I will consider this a tie and will let you fight me after three years when you have gained experience otherwise it would really make me feel bad."

Yanran had believed he would act hurt and act like they both had no chance had no chance of winning but the insufferable man couldn't even stomach a tie it seemed. Very well Xiao Yan you will pay for this insolence and mercy one day, though I appreciate the kindness and will treat you as a friend for the deed. But that was another matter and freedom was serious business she thought to herself while showing agreement.

On the other hand the crowd was shocked at the result they had believed Master Yan would win but then an instant reversal happened which could have given young Miss Yanran the victory. Then the twist came that Xiao Yan was not seriously injured form such an attack that gave them the chills and declared the battle a tie. The people collectively thought, "It seems young master is still a guy and appreciates beauty too much." They shook their heads remembering their own deeds.

Madara walked to Yanran and picked her up, to which she tried to struggle but strength had left her as her energy was being occupied with maintaining the damage done to her body. "Don't struggle and relax Yanran, you are still my fiancée and it would look bad if I was such a cruel person to leave you in pain in the middle of the crowd." He whispered gently that gave off a different image from the warrior that she had been facing just moments ago, 'You intrigue me so Xiao Yan, how have you achieved such power' She mused.

Madara walked out of the arena and dropped Yanran to her people while he excused himself and was joined by Xiao Mei and Xiao Xun who asked if he was alright, he assured them that nothing was wrong and he had something else to deal with for the moment. But before leaving he turned Xun'er, "It seems like I have to still rely on you for this, can you put some pressure on them that they don't do something stupid and thanks for being there for me, I appreciate your care." Madara said as he gave her a kiss on the head and an affectionate pat on the head, which Mei said was unfair so he did the same for her and left.

When he left the area, the people that had invested in this event were still in place.

"Ahem, since it's been already decided between the children, then there is nothing more to discuss so please leave now." Looking at the receding young man, even though Xiao Zhan's face was impassive, a slight smile could be seen emerging it seemed like he might start dancing in joy with pride that his son had brought to him, as everyone knew that Nalan Yanran from such strong backing had lost to some low level fighter.

"Xiao shu-shu, I apologize for today's event. If you have time in the future, make sure to come visit the Nalan Clan!" Lightly bowing to the impassive Xiao Zhan, Nalan also didn't want to stay as she felt the shame of losing. She quickly stood up and went towards the door of the main hall as she had been healed from the damage slightly by eating a pill. Behind her, Ge Ye and the handsome young man quickly followed her.

"Take the Qi Gathering Powder!" Waving his hand, Xiao Zhan threw the jade box at them.

Ge Ye quickly caught the falling box and bitterly smiled while placing the box within his ring.

"I hope you don't make trouble for the Xiao clan and brother Yan."

The steps of the three paused and they glanced towards the corner where the voice came from, finding a purple dressed girl slowly flipping a book.

The sunlight shined through the window next to her and perfectly wrapped around the girl. From afar, she looked like a heavenly purple lotus blooming, clean and graceful, as if she was from the heavens.

As if she felt the glances from the three, the girl picked her head up from the old book and within the autumn like eyes of hers, a thin line of golden flame peeked out.

Looking at the thin flame within the girl's eyes, Ge Ye immediately stiffened and a fearful expression crossed his wizened face. His shriveled hands immediate grabbed the confused Nalan Yanran and young man and he fled from the main hall as if he was fearing for his life.

Looking at the actions of Ge Ye, except for a few people, the others all had expressions of confusion.

Leaving the arena, Madara still felt the disappointment at not knowing if there were actually beings as powerful as his old self or even half his strength. This was one of the things that had been eating at him as he didn't want to find out in the end that the world didn't even have people of half his original power that would be lonely path and easy one without actual challenge. Even with the doubts he still held hope that in this giant world that was so many times larger than his old world would hold beings of power that would make his old self feel small. This was his desire as without challenges he wouldn't improve much and might stagnate at the same level as before.

He walked out of the clan house and passed by a place where there was no one, and muttered, "Get rid of the trash, I don't want to see their ugly mugs by tomorrow" while throwing a paper in the air which disappeared into the darkness.

After finishing one task, Madara had shopping to do as he wanted to personally go through process himself. Yao Lao had told him, "Prepare for me three complete stalks of Purple Leaved Bluegrass, where the older they are, the better. Also, I need two stalks of Bone Washing Flower, the age of it doesn't matter. Oh right, I'll also need a level 1 wood attributed monster core. These are all low-grade material so you should be able to get them." These things, added altogether costs over a thousand gold coin which someone of his standing would have hard time gathering but he was never idle and had created a mercenary/Assassin organization named Akatsuki which he had personally picked the candidates and trained .

The group had taken task and gathered a lot of cash as he hardly bought anything and lived frugally like a warrior on the battlefield mentality.

Tiptoeing on the rocks, Xiao Xun was like a beautiful purple butterfly with hypnotizing curves as she gracefully scaled the mountain and beside her was Xiao Mei who didn't want Madara to get too attached to her alone. They both looked upward toward the youth standing next to the cliff.

"Is it done?" Xiao Yan said while looking towards them.

"Yes, I believe they won't make trouble. But why did you give her a chance brother Yan, did you fall for her. Don't you already have us to satisfy your carnal desires?"

Xun Er curls her lips and says the words as if she were a judge having the final say on a court case.

Xiao Yan laughed lightly at her words and shy expression on both their faces, "I don't believe in falling in love at first sight, so that's impossible. I just found her pitiful and gave her time to adjust to the thought of being my servant, as for you girls satisfying my desire that is to be seen in the future if you can make me see you as adults. You are even blushing at your words, grow a bit more and then try but I like you two a lot more than anyone so my advice, I like strong people so try hard to become such people."

Lightly smiling, Xiao Yan's gaze softens and he rudely pinches both their faces as they scowled ay being taken lightly. It seemed like he still considers me to be immature, he's such a log… Mei complains in her heart after an instant, she criticizes herself for being too greedy and took action when they were all defenseless. She took the lips of Madara who was contemplating thoughts about making the girls strong as he didn't believe such pure girls would actually take any action that would be considered to intimate.

The result of such action was shocked Madara who was completely speechless at the girl stuck to him like glue and kissing him fervently, that was his first kiss in hundred years if you combined all his life. Such intimacy was foreign to him as he feared losing people precious to him, he didn't wasn't to hurt the Mei's feelings so he responded slightly but separated her from him as she seemed to be drunk on her courage.

While Xun'er standing by the side was feeling shocked and jealous at Mei's brave action but she couldn't conquer her shyness for the moment and stared at Madara pitifully. "I have asked for your help but no reward was given so you can take this as a reward but don't consider it that I have actually fallen for you." Madara warned before he held her head and kissed her on the lips for some seconds, he bid them farewell as he now had to do finish shopping while the girls were lost in dream land.

Xun Er's figure was swaying back and forth, like a lotus, elegant and pretty, so pure even in the eyes of Madara.

" Xun Er is a very greedy girl though…" Tilting her head, Xun Er mutters as she watches Madara disappear in the distance.

Wu Tang City lived up to its name of being one of the larger cities in Jia Ma Empire by the sheer number of people living in it. Even though the sun was beating down, on the streets there were thousands if not tens of thousands of people, there would even be one or two bizarre races.

Madara didn't hesitate went towards the pharmacy where he spent about 900 gold coins, he bought 3 stalks of 20 year Purple Leaved Bluegrass along with two stalks of 5 year Bone Washing Grass. These were both low end materials and would be able to buy at a regular pharmacy. For higher end materials, he would have had to find them himself or buy them at an auction or if he was lucky, in a high end pharmacy but he didn't need such things for now as he was experimenting.

Anyways, he got all of the herbs; all that was left was the level one wood attributed monster core.

Monster cores, in the Dou Qi Mainland, they are also known as Magic Crystals. The Monster Core is the energy nuclei within a magic monster. The monster core is filled with extremely violent world energy. When facing this kind of violent world energy, even a Dou Wang wouldn't risk absorbing a monster core.

Even though Monster cores cannot be absorbed directly, it is a core ingredient in alchemy. A monster core that goes through an Alchemist's' refining can be infused with some herbs to become desirable and expensive pills that can increases one's strength.

Furthermore, monster cores can be placed on weapons. The weapon that has been fused with a monster core does not only have increased destructive power, it can also have special Dou Qi effects, and becomes a highly sought after commodity in the Dou Qi Mainland.

Besides weapons, Monster Cores can also be added to armors and defensive equipment. The defensive equipment that has Monster Cores has an extreme defense and gives their users an extra safety net when they're in danger.

With that many uses, monster cores are naturally the most sought after items within the Dou Qi Mainland. Not only Dou Zhes but even respectable Alchemists search in person for high level monster cores in order to create higher quality level pills.

Under such demand, the supply for monster cores on the mainland is always unable to meet the demand from the buyers, thus whenever a high level core appears in any auction or other setting, it was bought immediately at a high price.

Because of the high value of monster cores, many mercenary groups specialize in killing magic monsters for a living but getting a monster core is not a simple task.

First, magic monsters are not only extremely strong but also very cunning. Because of their devious nature and special attacking methods, magical beasts can be much stronger than humans of the same rank. Hence, without outstanding power of your own, trying to kill a magical beast on your own is impossible and may possibly lose your life without getting a magical core.

Even if you do kill a magic beast, not all magical beasts possess a magic core, the probability of a magical beast having a core is almost random so a mercenary group could have half of their force killed trying to kill a magic monster and yet not find a core. These kinds of incidents happen all the time in Dou Qi Mainland…

Thus the price of monster cores in Dou Qi Mainland is very expensive.

Walking through man twisting alleys, Madara finally arrives at a market that's slightly south in the city. In Wu Tang city there are a few medium sized markets and all of them are controlled by one of the three clans. The market Madara went to was under Xiao clan's control.

Even though it's under Xiao clan's control, Xiao Clan is actually only maintaining order and safety in the market. And for compensation, be it mercenaries or merchants who set up stalls, they have to pay taxes to the clan, this is the rule of Dou Qi Mainland for a long time and rarely anybody would try to go against it.

At the front entrance of the market, there were two guards from Xiao clan. They undoubtedly knew Xiao Yan, judging from when the guards saw them coming, the guards paused and immediately bowed.

Slightly nodding his head, Madara walked inside and looking at the never-ending stream of people he realized that the clan keeps the market under strict control, with this many people visiting the market, the profits for the clan can't be low. So why was his actual pocket many so low, to make him feel like a beggar with a measly sum of 200 gold coins. That was if he didn't have his source of income but the cause could only be the scum appropriating the money from the clan while his gentle father didn't have enough authority to take action but fortunately the problem would be solved by tomorrow and the clan would grow with his instructions.

"Pa Li, bring two men and follow Third Young Master. Also, warn the thieves in the market that if any of them have any ideas on Third Young Master or Xun Er then they don't need to be in this market anymore." Looking at the disappearing young boy, Pei En turned around and his honest face was replaced by a cunning and capable face.

"Yes, captain!" One of the men lowly answered and with a wave of his hand, he and two other men also go into the multitudes of people.

"Haha, Third Young Master is still so gentle, it allows people to be relaxed around him…" Looking at the three men mixing in with the crowd, Pei En smiles but in an instant, the smile turns into a frown and he sighed: "Third Young Master is such a nice person, it's fortunate that he was born within our clan and would definitely make us rise like dragon."

Pei En said with hope and lead his remaining underlings and to patrol the streets.

Madara walked around examining the stalls by the side, slowly moving into the more populated and expensive inner parts of the market. The people that come here to buy and sell usually have decent money or physical power.

After walking past quite a few stalls, Madara's feet finally stopped. He bent down and stared at a green orb that still had a trace of blood on the stall and said: "I've finally found it."

Moving his hand across the stall, Madara's was about to grab the monster core when his hand stiffened. A strange foreboding struck his mind…

Madara was intrigued by it and continued to pick up the monster core but his gaze, as if by accident, swept across the stall….

Moments later, his gaze landed on a piece of black metal that was displayed beside the monster core.

The Black Metal Piece seemed extremely old with many specks of rust and even a couple spots of dirt. It looked as if it had just been excavated.

"Madara, buy the black metal piece, it's something good…"

Madara had already felt the need to buy the metal as his instincts were always on point and Yao Lao's words further assured him.

Instead of immediately grabbing the black metal piece, Madara gently picked up the green monster core that was still dripping blood and looking at the shabby looking mercenary standing behind the stall, he asked cheerfully: "Which magic monster did this monster core comes from?"

"Haha, the eyes of young master are really good! This is a monster core from a first level magic monster named Swallow Wood Fox. It is a high quality core! Our Sharp Teeth Mercenary Group waited 3 days and ambushed 5 Swallow Wood Foxes before finally obtaining this magic core…" Noticing Madara's luxurious outfit, the mercenary rapidly advertised his wares.

"If this object is to young master's liking, I think 500 gold coins would be a good price. Haha, while obtaining this core, we had several brothers who got injured quite heavily…"

Madara slowly wiped the remaining blood off of the magic core, noticing they haven't completely clotted yet. He nodded slightly and glanced towards the two golden stars on the chest of the mercenary and commented: "Too expensive! Normally a level one magic core's price would only be from 400 to 450 gold coins, furthermore, even if the Swallow Wood Fox is a magic beast, its attack power isn't too high. Are your underlings not Dou Zhes?"

The corner of his mouth slightly jerking, the mercenary laughed dryly. He did not expect the youth standing in front of him to be so knowledgeable about the magic core market and replied: "470 gold coins then, no more no less, we have to live by this…"

"Hahh…" Sighing under the Mercenary's anxious eyes, Madara bent down and grabbed the mysterious metal piece. Then he said: "470 gold coins for this and 1000 for that scrap metal as I am feeling a bit generous today…"

Looking at the goods on Xiao Yan's hand, the mercenary let out a relieved sigh since the item in Xiao Yan's hands was not expensive. He felt that he had struck lucky to sell that scrap metal even at such a high price, the only thing he thought of the young man was that he was too extravagant.

"Alright!"

Cheerfully producing some gold coins, Madara did not waste another moment and left immediately and impatiently ran back to his room and carefully locked the door…

Turning his head and seeing the Elder who left the ring when he entered the room, Madara brought out the recently purchased herbs and magic core. He hastily asked: "All the required ingredients are here, what do we have to do?"

The Elder cheerfully laughed and his gaze scanned the ingredients on the table before suddenly asking: "Don't you want to know what that black metal piece is?"

Madara quickly took out the Black Metal Piece and examined it from top to bottom. But after examining it, his brows furrowed and asked: "This, what does it do?"

Yao Lao took the Black Metal Piece and laughed: "There seems to be a Dou Technique inside here. And, the creator of this metal piece was probably also an alchemist because only people that have a strong soul perception can feel the power within this metal piece."

"Madara's eyes showed a hint of curiosity and he asked: "What level is it?"

In the Dou Qi Mainland, the importance of Dou Techniques isn't lower than Qi Methods. A strong Dou Technique would allow one to perform at a level far beyond what they are capable of. For example, a Dou Zhe being able to fight a Dou Shi even though his Dou Qi is at a disadvantage.

Dou Techniques and Qi Methods are both split into four levels of decreasing power, Tian, Di, Xuan and Huang. Normally, the Dou Techniques that are easily accessible are at most High Huang level and for higher Dou Techniques, one would have to go to a large clan or faction.

Of course, Dou Qi Mainland is huge and there are some special circumstances in which the top Dou Techniques are lost and found by some lucky individual. The black metal piece that Madara has right now was probably the lost work of some ancient person…

Yao Lao turned the metal plate around and smiled: "Vacuum Hand : Low Xuan level!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yao Lao turned the metal plate around and smiled: "Vacuum Hand: Low Xuan level!"

"Low Xuan level, hmmm that's good." Madara's face showed slight happiness at the outcome of his purchase as he lacked skills of this level except those from the Shinobi world that were hard to put in to ranks. In his own clan, the Xiao Clan, the highest Dou Technique was only a Middle Xuan level and only the clan leader and some elders could learn it but he also planned to learn it later as he had been busy.

"Vacuum Hand: If trained to max, it can suck up boulders that are thousands of tonnes. Against enemies, it can forcibly suck the blood out of their body."

"Forcibly suck blood from a body" The vicious thoughts flashed by his mind and he smiled at the image "This is really something worth cultivating even if the only thing I use it is for making a scene; all most every being would die once the blood leaves the body."

"This only works if your level is higher than your opponent. If you meet someone stronger than you, they can use the chance to get close to you and the unlucky one would be you…" Yao Lao carelessly threw the metal plate to the side, looks like he doesn't think too highly of the Dou Technique.

Yao Lao was of high status and naturally had high standards but for Madara, these Techniques were a novel experience. He immediately picked it up and laughed: "Don't be saw picky Lao, it's not like I have a library to pick from and I think I can have fun playing with this as I will be bored if I had to use the same moves again and again."

"Hmm, you are clearly a monster with that unusual physique so I can't imagine how much damage you would do utilizing the technique. And sorry about that it was just a force of habit; you know pride and all…." Shaking his head, Yao Lao explained his thoughts.

Nodding to his words, Madara asked him to continue with the alchemy as he opened his eyes to memorize every action.

...

In the calm room, Yao Lao picked up the Purple Bluegrass with his left hand. Moments later, he lets out a deep breath and a white flame appears in his hand…

When the flame appeared, the temperature within the room rose exponentially.

Without blinking, Madara stared at the white ball of flame. Although he didn't know the process of refining pills by Alchemists, to materialize Dou Qi was an impossible task for even his father…

With a calm face, the white fire in Yao Lao's hands expanded and swallowed the Purple Bluegrass…. Within the flame, the Purple Bluegrass instantly became a green liquid ball…

Yao Lao's right hand picked up another stalk of Purple Bluegrass and threw it into the white fire…

After throwing all three stalks of Purple Bluegrass into the fire, the ball of green liquid became visibly bigger.

The green liquid slowly shriveled within the fire; the high temperature relentlessly burned the impurities within the green liquid…

With the flame, the green liquid became smaller and smaller in volume. After a few seconds, it was only about the size of a thumb…

Afterwards, Yao Lao threw the two stalks of Bone Washing Flowers into the flame and after they finished burning, the remaining liquid mixed with the original green liquid…

After that was the refinement of the monster core.

The third step took a whole hour but Yao Lao still seemed full of energy and without any signs of fatigue.

After an entire hour, the tough monster core had become a ball of green liquid. The violent energy within the monster core was softened by Yao Lao's magical formula…

On his hand, the white flame slowly disappeared.

Looking at the green ball floating on top of Yao Lao's hand, Madara felt hunger at the sight of bountiful energy within the energy ball…

"Lao, do I just eat it?" Madara asked curiously while closing his Sharingan as he had already recorded the process.

"If you want to hurt yourself then eat it. With your Qi paths, you would become a true cripple within seconds the only thing that save would be the healing your body has but even then you would be indisposed for too long." Explaining why not to eat with current strength, Yao Lao flicked the ball and it accurately flew into the bowl of water. Immediately, the bowl of clear water turned to a dark green shade.

"From now on, you should train in there. With your talent and barring any unforeseen circumstances, you should be able to get to previous level within a year." Yao Lao claps the dust off of his hands and lightly smiles towards Madara.

Madara flashed smile at knowing that he could back on track as he was really getting bored of not being able to explore the world. "Good, I should be able to replicate what you have next time and even if I fail we got nothing to worry about."

Yao Lao was looking happily at Madara to have provided some help but when he heard that he was shocked, "You really are a monster; people take years to learn even this much but you only saw it once. How unfair are those eyes of yours, life really is not fair."

"No need to bemoan your fate Lao, even having these I am here."

...

The warm sun filtered through the window and lazily sprayed into the tidy room.

Within the room, Madara with his bare upper body was sitting crossed within a wooden bowl. His two hands were knit together into a strange symbol. His two eyes were shut tightly while his breath was calm but powerful.

In the wooden bowl beneath him, a mysterious green liquid was strangely sparkling.

As he trained longer, the green liquid within the bowl began to slowly evaporate, giving off a light green stream of air and slowly lifted upwards and squirmed into the young man's nose with his breathing.

As if he felt the ever increasing Dou Qi within his body, the young man's face revealed a light smile.

After confirming his success, the young man didn't stop there. He still had his eyes shut tight and kept his hands in the same position. He didn't even budge and maintained his maximally efficient position as he greedily sucked up the energy within the green liquid.

The green liquid sticking to the young man's body was slowly absorbed by his skin, strengthening his bones and cleaning his Qi paths…

Under the young man's restless absorbance, more and more green streams came up from the bowl and slowly, they became so dense that they covered the young man's naked body in a layer of mist.

Under the restless training, the bright sunshine that came in through the window slowly became weaker and the room became a lot cooler.

In the wooden bowl, the young man gathered in the final wisps of green air and his eyelashes twitched before opening to reveal two pitch-black eyes.

Within the pitch black eyes, a white glow passed through but this time, it had a hint of green.

Slowly letting out a breath, the young man quickly stood up and let the cool water droplets flow off of his body. Taking a lazy stretch and feeling the abundant Dou Qi within his body, the young man muttered: "At this pace, I can probably get to the eighth Duan Qi in two months…"

After preparing everything, Madara stayed in his room for an entire half month. In the time he stayed in his room, besides eating and attending bodily functions, he had been training his Qi non-stop.

Even though the days passed tiresomely, the results of them were pleasing.

The effects of Yao Lao's bowl of elixir were much stronger than what both had predicted. Yao Lao had predicted that it would take at least a month for Madara to get to sixth Duan Qi, but Madara only took half that time….

Seeing the progress Yao Leo had stopped getting shocked at anything Madara did, he was just not human but an immortal in mortal skin.

The most important and toughest part about training Dou Qi is in the basics. The 10 Duan Qi would take people 10 to even 20 years… Of course, once a person becomes a Dou Zhe then their training speed would increase exponentially. If one can only raise one Duan Qi in a year before becoming a Dou Zhe then that same person could probably go up a couple of stars in a year once after becoming a Dou Zhe….

When the training speed was slanted towards later times, Madara's performance in half a month was surprising to say the least.

...

Before going into seclusion Madara had handled the problem in the clan.

In the clan hall Xiao Zhang had summoned the elders and the other people with power in the clan and the market area of the clan.

Madara was sitting in the set for the head of the clan while his father was sitting beside him, the seating arrangement had shocked the people and they were really enraged at seeing the cripple sit on that seat.

One of the elders couldn't hold it in and shouted, "What Is the meaning of this Xiao Zhang, have you become senile enough to let your child sit in the place which he is unworthy of touching."

"Shut it old bastard, you hold no right to talk about worthiness. You are not even worthy of being part of the clan."

The powerful voice caused a halt in the noise from the attendees, what he had said made them really angry as he implied that they were corrupt and put themselves before the clan.

"How…"

"Shut it, mongrel. You are all here to listen and nothing more as I have to go into seclusion for some time." Madara muttered the words with his full killing intent bombarding the people with his Sharingan open which amplified the effect and brought them to their knees.

"If you are not already aware I have had some cleaning done within the clan which is why you are not seeing some of your old friends. You three elders are lucky to have meritorious deeds in your name and one of you is related Mei so I haven't had you killed." He stopped to let the words sink in and as expected they felt their hearts palpitate with fear and gulped as they looked at the devil sitting in front of them giving out death sentences.

"No need to be afraid for now, as I just want you listen to the rules I have put together. Good now listen, I have heard that the rival clan has been stealing our business what have you all done to counter that." Madara spoke clearly and slowly with a hint of energy within his words.

"Young master they have invited an alchemist who has led to their goods being cheaper and slowly our region is losing business. We tried to lessen the prices but their price still lower than our and we can't get lower than that or else we would be making loses. We are at really harsh turn of life, as the only method is to invite an alchemist but it's almost impossible to get one." The elders replied pitifully, even if they had been against him they didn't want the clan to fall into ruin and seeing Xiao Yan showing such strength made them submit as absolute power all that is needed to convince others.

"I can guarantee their words son; it really has been haunting us for days."

"Don't worry father, this problem should be handled easily. For now I would tell you that I am already an alchemist and am able to make beginner level goods that are more than enough to sweep the market in the city." Madara said confidently, as his words were a matter of fact.

The hall was silenced into a deep thought at the words just spoken like they were noting, they all wanted to curse at the brat for the shit he was trying to feed them. Was this the time to spout non sense, only days ago there was no indication of experience in the field and today you want us to believe that you are an alchemist?

The people wanted to curse but fear put them in place but the grandfather of Mie stepped up. "Young master congratulations for steeping into such a prestigious path but I want to make sure that my ears are working right, did you say that you are an alchemist."

"You are really wordy old man, yes I am an alchemist and you should believe the words I say as I am not going to repeat them again."

He replied with calmness but with still some bite as he didn't like people questioning his words. "Stop derailing the topic. As I have already explained that I am an alchemist but for now I am unable to just make products as I have my own things to handle but luckily our competition is really underhanded and stupid. The alchemist is a fraud and my servants have the proof, and I have personally seen the product so it's already done for. I will let you guys and my servants handle breaking the competition down while you can introduce this limited product with high level effects for beginners."

Madara said those while looking carefree, solving the worries of the Xiao clan like it was nothing and brought out a box that held 20 green balls of energy. This had surprised them but the fact that Xiao Yan held a spatial artifact made them feel small; making them wonder what kind of power was supporting him as this was just impossible to be done by him alone even if we mention that he is a genius.

While the elders were discussing how they would handle the situation, Madara excused himself.

The elders whispered to each other, "Old man you really have foresight to have put your granddaughter to this. While we were stumbling around you have already made back up plans."

"Who told you to antagonize him, he has always been a devil in human's clothing sine he was a child. We are all lucky he hasn't slaughtered the clan when he was young because that's the image he gives when you look into his eyes. I personally avoid eye contact or else I have night mares."

...

"Xiao Yan are you sure that you can handle such exposure, I know you want to make life easier for us and take all the pressure but know that I am here for you. "

"Father relax, there is nothing I am afraid off. It's my nature to be at the top so I couldn't handle being ruled by anyone. Therefore you can take it easy while I am here as I have to leave later. How is the training going with the help of the talisman I provided?" Madara answered with a modicum of affection which could be said to be really rare.

"It's wonderful; you should introduce the beneficiary to us so I can convey my thanks for such a precious gift." Xiao Zhang said with joy in his voice as he felt the power within increasing since he had been using the talisman to strengthen his body.

"The beneficiary did not share his name and doesn't want any thanks, so I am unable to supply such information. But I am happy that you are happy father, don't let it slip away or else it would make my mood fall."

Xiao Zhang approached Madara and held him in an intimate hug and muttered how he was lucky to have such filial son.

After separating from his father Madara walked to the hills where he usually relaxed at and muttered, "Good job Kyo."

"Thank you master for the appreciation. As we are already here and it seems you will likely be busy I would like to ask permission for the increase in the expenditure for the equipments as the members have increased and higher level costs more money. Even with the seals applied the raw materials can't hold when used in combat on our levels. Your decision is best." The voice from above the tree said as he hid from any prying eyes.

"Hmm, it's been time since you guys mentioned anything like that. Increase as you like I have confidence in your loyalty and skills. So think of this as your reward for good service." Madara replied with some amusement in his voice as he found the kids really cute, they followed him like little chicks.

"Thank you master, hope you have productive seclusion." Kyo said as he disappeared.

Madara relaxed at the place for awhile before inclosing himself.

...

Wiping off the remaining water droplets, Madara randomly put on a fresh suit of clothing and crawled onto his soft bed. After doing so, he reached behind his pillow to take out the pitch black metal piece.

The rust on the steel piece had already been wiped off by Madara to reveal a smooth and glowing surface. It was quite mysterious.

For the past half month, he had been intently studying this metal piece that contained a Low Xuan level Dou technique whenever he took a break from training along with another technique that Yao Lao had provided.

In the half month, under the instructions of Yao Lao, Xiao Yan finally had a bit of understanding of the techniques involved. But because of the lack of Dou Qi, he couldn't use it for anything useful.

Seeing that Madara was really interested in techniques Yan Lao had cheerfully contributed, as he had said, "I'll teach you something!"

Hearing that, Madara had perked up; he was very curious as to what kind of Dou Technique his mysterious partner would give him.

"Even though your vacuum hand is Xuan level, it's somewhat weak for a technique at that level. I'll teach you a Dou Technique that's at the Xuan level but only needs for you to be at 5 Duan Qi to be useful."

"What tier in the Xuan level?" Hearing that the technique was another Xuan level Dou Techniques, Madara was interested.

"I think it was Xuan High level. I remember that the owner of this Dou Technique begged me to accept it. Even though I didn't have much interest in such things, he was really persistent so I accepted and made a pill for him." Yao Lao carelessly said. His casual mentioning made the Xuan levels Dou Technique seem like trash!

"Yan you really must have lived an interesting life for people to beg you to accept their techniques." Madara laughed at the image produced from the thought.

"Close your eyes and focus, I'll teach it to you." After requesting Madara, Yao Lao stretched out his finger and lightly tapped his forehead.

With a slight headache, Madara felt a huge amount of information flood into his brain.

"Octane Blast: Xuan High Level Dou Technique, close-combat Dou Technique. Focus' on attacks and when mastered, attacks have eight different forces that stack up and the power is equal to a Di Low level Dou Technique!

Slowly regaining his senses and quickly skimming over the new information, Madara let out a breath, the attack is equal to a Di Low level Dou Technique? This technique really was powerful even for him and fortunately he had focused on his physical strength to best utilize such skills.

In the Dou Qi Mainland, whether it's a Dou Technique or a Qi Method, the difference between a Xuan level technique and a Di level technique was enormous. The Di level technique would be on a completely different level and yet this Octane Blast claims that it can rival a Di level technique with its attack!

"Don't be too greedy. Even though Octane Blast doesn't have high requirements of one's Dou Qi, it has a huge toll on the body. This technique is a close combat Dou Technique and if you have weak physique then it would break down before even doing anything to the enemy." Yao Lao's voice rang in the room with questioning gaze.

"Luckily you are talented in that department as well, so you shouldn't have any problem whatsoever."

"That's good but if it relies on the physique than I should not let it take the back seat like last time. So Lao I need your help with this as I meditate and absorb the energy I want you to hit me with the steel whip. " After pausing, Madara said.

"Of course anything for young master Madara." The shameless old man accepted the request without a hint of concern.

"You are enjoying this too much, Lao."

"Hey an old man also needs things to enjoy life. You have your battles and girls so I also need something."

"You are still dead Lao."

Placing the metal piece between his two palms, Madara closed his eyes and used his soul perception to observe the black metal plate.

Another long silence passed before Madara opened his eyes again and raised his right hand. His right hand was curved into a claw and his light Dou Qi, under his insistence, quickly went through the few Qi and pressure points on his palm to become a pulling force.

"Peng…"

The metal mace that he pointed to flew through the air into his hand and he crushed it with slight force. And with a clear crunch, it shattered into countless pieces.

"It's at a satisfactory level for now but needs more practice. Inanimate objects are not good for practice, need some meat bags."

"Whatever, let's go to our clan hall to find some lower level Dou Techniques. This vacuum hand is good for playing around and it has made me want to see if there are other techniques like it in the clan." He climbed off of his bed and glanced at the motionless black ring before leaving the house.

Wincing his eyes and adjusting to the blazing sun, Madara carefully closed his door before lazily walking onto the stone path towards the clan's back rooms.

To the sides of the stone path were emerald green willows. The bountiful green felt soothing and sharply contrasted with the scorching heat.

Turning onto a different path, a young girl's laughter greeted him.

Because of the disturbed calm, Madara furrowed his brows and following the source of the laughter, he saw a couple of young girls coming towards him from another path.

Crowded by other girls, a pretty girl was laughing. The charming face that she had completely overshadowed the other girls beside her.

She was the girl that was second to Xun Er in the Dou Qi testing, Xiao Mei.

Glancing at the girl he smiled and as she saw him, Mei ran over and hugged him tight. "Xiao Yan you have been secluded for so long, I missed your presence it's so soothing. Hope you didn't forget me while you were lost in your world."

"There is no way I would forget such a lovely flower like you Mie, How have you been doing. Let me see, oh, congratulations you have already stepped into the next stage." Madara said with adoration in his voice and slight laughter.

"It's all because of your help Yan, or else I would still might be at 8 level."

"Nonsense, I might have provided the means but it was your handwork. Don't undermine yourself to make other feel better. That kind thing makes me annoyed, understood." Madara said with slight annoyance as he pinched her cheeks.

"Oww, Yan let go it hurts. Okay okay, I promise I won't do that." She sighed in relief when she was set free from the pain.

"How is the cultivation progressing for you, it's hard to tell when you are involved so I have to ask."

"Halfway into the sixth level, should be at the 8th level within two months. It's getting late, as you have been devoid of my attention for so long so accompany me."

A beautiful smile bloomed on her face and she forgot her complains, "Thank you Yan, I love you so much." She couldn't help saying as she understood how much he cared for her.

Rounding a turn, Madara looked up to a spacious room. On the plaque of the room were three flamboyant and blood red words: Dou Technique Hall!

Hearing the yells within the Dou Technique Hall, he was quite surprised. Normally, no one came to the hall so why was it so noisy today?

Shrugging his shoulders, he stepped forward and entered the Dou Technique Hall along with Mei who was attached to his arm filled with warmth.

...

Inside the hall, quite a few cheers from other clan members greeted them.

The Dou Technique Hall was split into an east and west section. In the east section were the clan's Dou Techniques while the west section was a large training field. Right now, there were quite a few people gathered around the training field and watching two people at the middle of the field."

"Looking at the density of Xiao Ning Dou Qi, is he at 8 Duan Qi?"

"Hehe, just two months ago, Xiao Ning got to 8 Duan Dou Qi."

"But even though he has 8 Duan Dou Qi, Xun Er has 9 Duan Dou Qi. Xiao Ning doesn't have a high chance of winning."

"Good luck Xun Er!"

Hearing the voices from the crowd, Madara paused his footsteps and glanced around at the training field. Finally, his interested gaze landed on the young girl wearing a light purple dress.

Why is she playing around with the weakling? Even hiding her strength to 9th level, he wondered why. Madara thought in his mind before going to the east side of the hall and taking a random black scroll from a shelf. Opening up the scroll, large yellow words appeared.

Middle Yellow: Shattering Rock Hand!

Lazily leaning on the bookshelf, Madara read the training methods to the Shattering Rock Hand while occasionally glancing at the ferocious battle in the Training Field. "Mei, why do you think she is suppressing her power."

Mei had also just been relaxing by his side as she had finished her training that had been very harsh on her body and designed by her sadistic love interest. "Hmm, it must be related to her mysterious background. I thought you might have already checked all information on her." She muttered lazily in a cute tone.

"I trust her enough to not want to do such things and it doesn't affect so I have no reason to find out, just wondering as it crossed my mind." Madara replied with an even lazier tone.

The spacious hall seemed to be separated into two worlds. The west side was noisy while the east side was peaceful and calm.

Xun Er's opponent was a young man at about the age of 17-18.

The young man was called Xiao Ning and was the top elder's grandson. Even though he was only 17, he had already had gotten to 8 Duan Qi and in the entire clan, only Mei, Xun Er and Madara was better than him.

Madara had a neutral impression of the kid. They only occasionally met and always said customary greetings before hurrying off. It might be because of the elder but the kid hardly tried to communicate with him unlike the other younger generation, except once when he had been beaten so badly that he had to be taken to the infirmary. After the battle he asked how he had become so strong even though he was losing his cultivation.

Lightly smiling, Xiao Yan discarded his thoughts and went back to checking the books out as the techniques seem really useless.

On the training field, Xun Er was like a light purple butterfly that avoided the swift attacks by Xiao Ning, gracefully and elegantly. However, on her delicate face, no emotions such as weariness or the like surfaced.

After blocking another one of Xiao Ning's attacks, Xun Er's gaze lazily swept across the hall but suddenly her movements stopped.

Seeing the absorbed young man in the east side of the hall, a light and elegant smiled floated onto Xun Er's face. Suddenly she vanished from their sights and Xiao Ning was knocked out and the beautiful butterfly flew through the air towards Madara.

The crowd was shocked as they thought the battle wouldn't be so one sided that Xun Er would be playing around and looked at the back to realize why she finished the battle. "Che, Young master sure is lucky to be blessed with such beauties."

The Xiao Ning that had been thrown out of the arena stood up with shakingly as the hit held some power behind it and looking at the girl, the fervent love in Xiao Ning's eyes wasn't hidden at all.

Even though Madara was now the center of attention to the previous spectators, he didn't look up and was absorbed in his own world.

...

"Xiao Yan ge-ge."

The young girl shyly stood in front of Xiao Yan while her delicate, white hands fluttered behind her. She slightly leaned forward and her beautiful eyes twinkled into crescent moons. On her beautiful face were two light dimples.

Shifting his gaze from the scroll in front of him, Xiao Yan peered at the young girl in front of him and then turned his gaze to include the entire hall. Seeing the fervent stares aimed at him, he couldn't help but say: "Girl, I know your charm is quite large but you don't need for me to share it, do you?"

"Hehe." Smiling, Xun Er sat next to Xiao Yan and lazily stretched backwards causing her charming curves to be revealed by her tight outfit. Randomly taking a scroll from the bookshelf, Xun Er stared at Xiao Yan before asking, "Xiao Yan ge-ge got to 6th Duan Qi?"

Hearing that, Xiao Yan who was absorbed by his scroll looked up. For the first 10 Duan Qi, the Dou Qi stays weak and almost undetectable. Unless one actively used Dou Qi or an examination monument was used, it is impossible to find out what Duan Qi someone has. But just a moment ago, Xun Er only looked at Xiao Yao for a couple of seconds and determined what Duan Qi he was at. Very surprising…

Smiling at Xun Er beside him and shrugging his shoulders, he nodded: "6th Duan."

Seeing Xiao Yan nod, the smile on Xun Er's face widened and she said: "It's related to your training for the past half month right?"

"Yeah." Slightly nodding, Xiao Yan didn't deny it and returned his gaze to the scroll while asking: "How do you have the time to come out and compete with someone?"

"I'm bored!" Imitating Xiao Yan's shrugs, Xun Er smiled while showing a sorrowful face: "After last time, Xiao Yan ge-ge hasn't come to see Xun Er. Are you already tired of my body?"

Xiao Yan paused and awkwardly laughed and lightly patted Xun Er's head and whispered: "I'll try to find time to be with Xun Er from now on."

"Hey don't forget about me, I am also here. Sister you can't just try to monopolize him that's unfair." Mei who had enough of listening to the lovebirds interjected herself between them.

Hearing that Madara brought of them in his embrace and kissed on the cheeks, "Don't worry I will care for you two equally, the both of you are different so I like you both for different reasons." But their show with Xiao Yan had made every single person in the hall red-eyed at Xiao Yan.

Looking at the two of them below the bookshelf, Xiao Ning's face was extremely ugly and his hand curled into fists before relaxing and then curled them back up again. He wished he could be holding Xun Er but he knew that was impossible. What the young master wanted, then it was his and no one would get in his way. He left as he didn't want to see the person he loved being shameless with another.

After sometime the trio left the Dou Technique Hall, Xiao Yan first accompanied the girls to the nearby mountains for an entire afternoon before going back to his room when the sky turned dark.

After getting back to his room and closing the door, Madara's shoulders sagged down. Drinking a cup of tea he fearfully said: "Girls sure are hard to handle, its feels harder than learning how to fight."

"That girl's history isn't normal either." An old voice resounded through the room.

"I know, she is really special and her golden energy does remind me of someone really strong."

...

In the morning, a pale mist had shrouded the surrounding summit and lingered for a very long time. A gentle wind blew by and suddenly a physical grunt could be heard.

Behind the summit, in a hidden groove, both of Xiao Yan's feet were inserted into the soil like tree stumps. His toes clung to the ground while he gnashed his teeth together and had cold sweat pour over his forehead. He only wore short pants and on his naked upper body were crisscrossed scars.

Behind Xiao Yan was Yao Lao in spirit mode, cross-legged above a giant stone. His face was solemn as he gazed at Xiao Yan clenching his teeth to fight off the pain and then his palm softly swung upwards.

Following Yao Lao's palm, a steel whip hit Xiao Yan's shoulder, leaving behind a long bruise.

Under the violent pain, the original weak Dou Qi within Madara became more animated and quickly flowed through the Qi paths and pressure points on his shoulder. Strands of cool energy slowly seeped into his bones and quietly strengthened in the progress.

"Again!" Madara's young face was filled with persistence and stubbornness yelled while clenching his teeth.

"Bang, Bang, Bang…" Within the small forest, as strike after strike hit Xiao Yan, low grunts along with naked hits sounded…

Every one of Yao Lao's attacks was at the exact point of maximum endurance for Madara's body. The attacks wouldn't harm him seriously but still brought the maximum pain possible.

On his body, with Yao Lao's swings, more and more crisscrossed scars appeared…

"Madara let's stop already my arm feels tired from doing this, you old bastard you even made this into a chore. Damn!"

"Not enough, it's still only 2000. You have done well to come to this point but let's hit 3000 today." Madara said with amusement in his eyes, he so enjoyed the misery in people's tone.

"Curses, I should have never agreed. You demon that can't be a human body, not even a beast could have lived through this. Blood damn, don't show me that disgusting look. I wonder what I did wrong." Yao Lao complained while hitting harder but the skin healed at a visible pace.

After finishing, Madara went to his room and jumped into his wooden bowl of green liquid.

The ice cold green liquid alleviated the pains from the bruised skin and Madara slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing liquid flow over his skin.

After a while, Madara's rushed breathing slowly calmed and even incorporated a couple of snores! After a painful beating, his body couldn't take the fatigue and fell asleep…

While he was asleep, the green liquid rippled slightly and slivers of peaceful energy quietly slipped into Madara's open pores. They washed away the lashes of congested blood and at the same time they revitalized and strengthened the muscles that were already at their utmost limit…

While sleeping, his body had been strengthened to a whole new level!

Unaware of how long he had fallen asleep, Madara only knew that the warm sunlight had already brightened his room when he woke up.

Stretching out his body, his bones suddenly made rattling noises. When he lifted his head, he realized that his entire body was full of energy and power.

He happily closed his eye and carefully sensed his Dou Qi state.

A moment later, Madara opened his eye and happily laughed: "Finally, I'm at eighth Duan Qi!"

To get to 6th Duan Qi in half a month and then 8th Duan Qi in another month and a half was incredible speed and was even impossible for the old Madara.

Even though at higher levels, raising one's Duan Qi becomes harder and harder, looking at the speed in which he was rising, it shouldn't be a problem for him to get to the subsequent level by next year.


	4. Chapter 4

8th Dou Qi level was acceptable for now, so Madara turned his attention to helping his clan increase its level. He had already given them a personalized training program which he had the elders enforce to help the practitioners become stronger and better at combat. But unlike him they lacked the Foundation elixir and the healing factor, limiting their training.

Therefore he planned to sell it in the Auction house to being to light its existence which would help marketing it and increase the sells for the clan when he supplies them. But he couldn't always be here so he had already chosen two of his servants to work together and make them in his stead.

The foundation elixir seems to be really precious as Yao had said, "I can't include the entire Dou Qi Mainland but at least for Jia Ma Empire, no one else has made a Foundation Elixir like mine!" with a hint of pride.

Madara had been really surprised at its complexity as it didn't seem much but it seems Alchemy was hard for others.

As he was planning to sell it Madara had asked Yao about it, "I see… Sure. Alchemists selling their own pills aren't interesting news and the Foundation Elixir is at the lowest level of training medicine so selling it doesn't really matter." After thinking for a while, Yao Lao carelessly said.

Hearing Yao Lao's agreement, Madara finally walked out of his room with the pills inside a jade bottle to not let it lose its value. First he walked towards the public base of his subordinates as they were not around today, it took him some time but he arrived there without any problem except for the curious and looks of awe from the populace.

The base was big with a garden, training ground and some buildings. The subordinates needed a place to train and take care of things so they had earned the right for such extravagance. He didn't need to wait as he walked in straight without any problem to the building open to the public to make direct request, these could be sensitive as such the place was under severe protection.

On entering the building he could see it had become really welcoming and he was greeted by Aizen which surprised him as he was in charge of the planning of tasks and such.

"Greetings Master, it is nice to see you after so long." Aizen said with a hint of joy as he had been saved from a mediocre life by Madara.

"I am happy to see you as well but curious why are you here?"

"Master, I sometimes takes part in different task to understand better how the others feel and to understand how to make the experience better."

"You are doing better than what I expected and I am happy that you do so well. But now I have some things to handle so bring Kyo and Kusano here." Madara said with a smile which came from his heart, he was proud of his children.

"At once, and thank you for your praise Master" Aizen said with a smile and left to handle the task while Madara sat down on the sofa's and drank tea which was self service for the staff.

He didn't wait long as his subordinates would never try to make him wait on purpose, so they came in a hurry and stood in front of him. Madara looked at them to examine their powers and was happy at their progress while they waited for him to talk.

"You have improved in the time I haven't seen you, Kusano. I wish to see you become strong as the legendary Hashirama one day, you have listened to my stories so you should understand my expectations."

"Yes master, I will never let you down." Kusano said in clear happiness and she was shivering from having such high expectations.

"You have all done well and I have no complaints so keep up the good work. Now to business, first I would like to teach Kyo and Kusano alchemy. You will be in charge for the organization and the clan, and you will take a cut from its profits." Madara said with a matter of fact tone which should have shocked them as they knew the process and it was impossible for one of them to learn it but they were used to their master doing the impossible.

Madara approached to two and with his Sharingan stared into their eyes; with this he shared his experience and knowledge about alchemy.

"You two will have to work together which should be easy as you are both on the same team. Use the funds as you deem fit but get to a satisfactory level." He said as he rubbed their heads, it had been long since he had any intimate contact with his students.

"We will not let you down master." They both said in Unison with blooming smiles, still masters little students.

"I know. Next on our agenda is the complete domination of the city, the time is approaching so handle the task with delicacy and I don't want any one of you dying as that will shame my name. Do you understand?" Madara said with serious in his voice, he knew he was much from them but they needed to handle these problems or else they might hit them at an unexpected time.

"Understood Master" The trio replied with discipline.

"Good, now get back to your work as I have to handle some things."

"Can we be of assistance?" Aizen enquired but Madara shook his head and left the building, heading towards the Auction house in his old appearance.

Premier Auctions: Wu Tan City's largest auction house and a branch of Jia Ma empire's richest family, the Premier Family.

The Premier family was extremely ancient and had been a quite powerful force in Jia Ma Empire for a couple of centuries already. Their networks were definitely impressive and some rumors even claimed that the Premier family had close ties with Jia Ma Empire's royalty.

In the Empire, the Premier Family, Nalan Family, and Ritter Family are the three largest families and have various connections in the commercial and military world.

Therefore, with the Premier family supporting it, no matter how enticing the profits of the auction were, no one would dare to try anything against them.

Under the vigilant glances by the fully armored guards, Madara walked into the auction house without stopping.

As soon as he entered the house, the scorching feeling from the sun was replaced with a cool feeling. It made people feel as if they had stepped into a new world.

Sweeping through the fancy hall, he quickly found a side room. On the door which led to the room were the shiny words "Inspection Room".

Walking inside, the room was quite empty and only a middle aged man who was obviously bored sat there. Hearing the door open, the man raised his head and, upon seeing Madara, he almost fell down from the pressure emanated. But immediately, the expression on his face changed to a professional smile: "Sir, do you plan on having something inspected?"

"Yes", Madara replied in his original voice.

Madara walked up and placed the White Jade bottle on the desk in front of the middle aged man.

"This is?" Looking confused, the middle aged man carefully picked up the White Jade bottle and sniffed it. The expression on his face immediately changed and when he looked back at the young man, his gaze had a hint of respect: "Mister, you're an Alchemist?"

"Yes."

"Could I ask, what… pill is within this bottle? What does it do?" Hearing that he was dealing with an alchemist, the middle aged man asked with even more respect.

"Foundation Elixir: It can increase Dou Qi training speed but only useful for people under the Dou Zhe level."

"Oh? It can increase the Dou Qi training speed?" Hearing Madara's words, the expression on the middle aged man changed. Everyone knew that Dou Qi could only be trained following a set formula and since the Qi Paths for individuals are especially weak at this point, if the effects of the medicine were too fierce, then the Qi Paths would burst and the person would die…

"My elixir doesn't have any side effects and the medicinal power is extremely peaceful so it won't cause something like that to happen. You don't need to worry about that happening." As if he could understand what the middle aged man was thinking, Madara calmly explained.

His expression changing once more, the middle aged man carefully placed the White Jade bottle on the table in front of him and respectfully asked: "Mister, could you wait for a second? I need to ask our auction's Gu Ni master to inspect this Elixir!"

"Sure, hurry up." Waving his hand, Madara did not pretend to be polite and sat in a chair to the side.

The middle aged man quickly nodded and hurriedly left the room.

After waiting in the room for a little while, the middle aged man returned with a green robed elder with slightly whitened hair.

On the chest of the elder were not gold stars but rather something like an alchemy furnace and on the alchemy furnace were two silver lines sparkling with elegance.

"Mister, this is our auction's Gu Ni Master. He's a three small Da Do Shi! At the same time, he's also a second tier Alchemist!" The middle aged man respectfully introduced the newcomer.

Hearing the identity of the elder, Madara didn't really react even though it was the first time that he met an alchemist beside Yao Lao. He carefully re-examined the elder.

The elder had a red face and even though the green robe seemed ordinary, there were slivers of light surging across it. Obviously, this robe had some kind of a Monster Core implanted into it. On the elder's commonplace face was an ever present arrogance, something that all Alchemists had.

While Madara was examining Gu Ni, Gu Ni was also studying the person in front of him. Alchemists weren't like Dou Zhes and Alchemists were highly sought after by various forces. Therefore, when Gu Ni was studying Madara, he was also trying to guess who the Alchemist was.

The middle aged man carefully picked up the Jade bottle on the table and passed it to Gu Ni…

Taking the White Jade bottle, Gu Ni first sniffed the sweet fragrance while his old eyes closed slightly. Lightly tipping the bottle, a drop of green liquid slowly rolled from the opening of the bottle to land in the middle of Gu Ni's palm.

Staring at the green liquid, Gu Ni whipped out a silver needle and on the tip of the needle showed a slight Dou Qi fluctuation. It quietly slipped into the green liquid and slowly stirred…

With the stirring of the needle, Gu Ni's calm face changed into a serious expression. Moments later, he placed the green liquid back into the jade bottle. When he looked at Madara again, his arrogant face had a hint of respect. Turning towards the middle aged man, he said: "The elixir is at second tier. Everything that was said before is true!"

Hearing that, the middle aged man let out a relieved breath and excitedly smiled at Madara: "Mister, do you plan on auctioning this Elixir?"

"Yes, can you auction it as soon as possible?"

"Hehe, that's no problem. Mister, take this and go to the first auction room. Luckily, we're having an auction there right now and your Elixir will be auctioned immediately!" The middle aged man smiled while handing over a pitch black metal card.

"Okay." Taking the metal card, Madara didn't wait and left the room immediately.

"Gu Ni Master, is he really an Alchemist?" Only after Madara had left their sight did the middle aged man whispered quietly to Gu Ni.

"Yes, he's an Alchemist. His agile Soul Perception, can't be wrong…" Gu Ni nodded but his brow was furrowed and he muttered: "But where did he come from? I haven't heard of any Alchemist that can refine a second tier pill in Wu Tan City."

"Shall I do some research?"

Gu Ni paused before shaking his head: "Not now. All alchemists have weird tempers and if he notices you trying to dig up his history, he'll have a bad impression of the auction. To be on the bad side of a mysterious Alchemist is never a smart move."

Turning around, Gu Ni lightly said: "For him to have a good impression of our auction, you should know how to do that right?"

"Hehe, I understand."

"Remember, even if we can't become friends with him, we can't offend him either. Or else…" Leaving behind a couple of cold words, Gu Ni also left the room.

Under the lead of a waitress, Madara entered the already started auction.

Entering the hall where the auction was being held, the originally bright environment darkened while thunderous yells poured everywhere.

The auction was huge and the hall could definitely fit at least hundreds to even thousands of people. At this time, at the center of the hall, under a bright light, a red robed beauty was using her charming voice to describe the item in her hand.

Under the numbing and clear sound of the voice, the item that really wasn't worth much had its price increase at an exponential rate.

Finding a remote seat, Madara quietly sat down and glanced at the beauty in the middle of the hall. With his acute observations, he realized that most of the people were here for her and not the items that were being auctioned.

Premier Auction House's top auctioneer: Ya Fei. She was an extremely famous beauty within Wu Tan City and her mature charm made many attracted to her though he didn't feel much because of his upbringing even he had to say she was attractive.

After looking at the item in Ya Fei's hand, Madara lost his interest. He didn't have that much interest in buying a piece of junk, even if the seller of that item was a beautiful woman. After tearing his gaze away from Ya Fei, Madara started slowly looking around the hall.

He surprisingly realized that the clan leaders of the other two big clans, Jia Lie Clan and Ao Ba Clan were here, seeing his targets at this place brought a devious smile on his lips.

To be honest, the woman named Ya Fei was an expert at creating the atmosphere. Her glances and smiles would make the price of the item go up exponentially for a while. In addition, every time the price was raised, she would send a charming smile to the person who just called out the latest price and they would forget their pain of overpaying for the item.

The atmosphere within the auction house was kept at a climax with her smiles.

"Hehe, everyone, the auction house has just received a new auction item. I believe that everyone would be interested in it." After auctioning the latest item, Ya Fei suddenly paused and said aloud towards the audience. With a wave of her hand, a waitress quickly brought up a jade plate and in the middle of the plate was a while jade bottle.

"This is a second tier pill." With her delicate hand picking up the jade bottle, Ya Fei's charming voice calmed the auctioneers for an instant. But soon, the yells became even louder, in Dou Qi Mainland, the pills refined by Alchemists were the most sought after items.

"This thing is named Foundation Elixir. It is only effective to those below the Dou Zhe level. Training in Foundation Elixir allows people under the Dou Zhe level to have an increased efficiency in training! Hehe, if you like your son or grandson to be called a genius, this is perfect for you!" Her attractive mouth lightly breathed the words and numbed the minds of many of the auctioneers.

"Foundation Elixir? It can raise one's Dou Qi training speed? Lady Ya Fei, the people in that stage can't take the pressure of the pill right?" Even though Ya Fei was extremely charming, there were also many people that stayed calm and after a brief silence, someone raised an essential question.

"Hehe, this elixir was personally inspected by our Gu Ni master and was found to be a second tier pill. There will not be a problem, everyone can be assured of that." Ya Fei lightly laughed while responding.

Hearing that Gu Ni had personally inspected the pill, those with doubt didn't question the validity of the pill anymore. Everyone knew that Gu Ni Master was a second tier Alchemist. In the entire Wu Tan City, even the clan leaders of the three clans were courteous towards him.

"8500!" Right when Ya Fei's voice stopped, a person yelled out a price.

"9000!" Another price came right after the first price had been called.

…..

The price quickly went up and within a couple of seconds, it got to 13,000!

...

"Hehe, next, we'll be auctioning the final auction item!" Placing the jade bottle back within the plate, Ya Fei waved her hand and the light in the hall dimmed. Bending down, she took out a silver plate and in the middle of the plate was a green, unadorned scroll.

The scroll was slightly glowing green and with the reflections off of the silver plate, it was cast in a mysterious light.

"High Xuan Level Qi Method: Hurricane Chant!"

The moment Ya Fei said High Level Xuan Qi Method, the entire auction went silent.

Compared to the Foundation Elixir, Dou Qi Methods were infinitely more valuable.

Everyone, this Xuan Level Qi Method was found by a hunter in the mountains. It must have been left behind by an ancestor so it won't bring anyone any trouble after they buy it. Everyone can bid without fearing that there may be consequences." Ya Fei carefully held up the green scroll and lightly said.

"Lady Ya Fei, can you set the bottom price already!" One of the auctioneers impatiently yelled out.

Keeping her charming smile, Ya Fei said: "Hurricane Chant, bottom price, 200,000 Gold Coins!"

After she called out the bottom price, the auction house became visibly quieter. Obviously, a lot of the auctioneers didn't have the wealth to buy such an expensive item.

Madara shook his head, 'This woman really is vicious asking such a high price for something so mundane.'

The other two clan leaders visibly shivered. But they could do nothing about the price, for something as valuable as this; they would be willing to pay such a high price to obtain it. Even if they didn't want to buy it, someone else would.

Under the 200,000 price, no one bid at all.

Facing the awkward atmosphere, Ya Fei kept her charming smile. She knew that the attraction of this Qi Method was so huge that people would be willing to use their entire fortune to buy it.

Just like her prediction, the lack of bids didn't last for long. A nearly bald middle aged man shakily yelled out: "210,000!"

Madara looked towards the voice; he knew this bald middle aged man. The bald man was the owner of a weapon shop that nearly monopolized the entire weapons market in Wu Tan City. Even though he couldn't compare to the three clan leaders, he was still quite powerful.

"230,000!" Right after the weapon shop owner yelled out his price, a yellow robed elder also called out his price.

The yellow robed elder was a huge medicine merchant that owned quite a few shops in Wu Tan City. Like the middle aged man, he couldn't compare to the three clan leaders but nevertheless, he was quite powerful.

Giving an evil eye to the elder, the bald middle aged man yelled out again: "240,000!"

Within the auction house, there were only a few bids. After all, the 200,000 price was enough to bar the majority of auctioneers from bidding.

"300,000!" Right when the previous two were about to quit bidding, Jia Lie Bi in the first row finally called out his bid.

After Jia Lie Bi called out his bid, the two helplessly back down.

"330,000!" In Wu Tan City, the only people that could rival Jia Lie Clan were Xiao Clan and Ao Ba Clan. This price was called out by Ao Ba Clan's clan leader, Ao Ba Pa.

Coldly glancing at Ao Ba Pa, Jia Lie Bi coldly said: "350,000!"

Ao Ba Pa forced out: "370,000!"

"380,000!"

"400,000!"

Under Ao Ba Pa's continuous raises, Jia Lie Bi followed without hesitation. It seems like he was prepared to get the scroll at any cost.

When the price got to 430,000, Ao Ba Pa had to stop bidding. 430,000 was enough to force the powerful Ao Ba Clan into a financial crisis.

"450,000!" Seeing Ao Ba Pa back down, Jia Lie Bi didn't have a chance to celebrate before Madara bid his price.

Coldly staring towards the unknown figure, Jia Lie Bi was full of rage. In the three clans, Xiao Clan and Ao Ba Clan had Middle Xuan Level Qi Methods but Jia Lie Clan only had a Low Xuan Level Qi Method which is why Jia Lie Bi was willing to pay any price to get this High Xuan Qi Method. 'Fucking bastard I will make you pay for this.'

Under the gleeful look of Ao Ba Pa, Jia Lie Bi clenched his teeth and spit out: "460,000!"

"500,000!" The impassive Madara raised the price to a whole new level!

At the center of the auction hall, watching the two fight over the bids, Ya Fei's beautiful smile became even more charming.

"550,000!" His eyes red, Jia Lie Bi finally decided to raise the price again after a brief pause.

"You've won." Contrary to everyone's predictions, after Madara heard Jia Lie Bi's bid, he only smiled and taunted Jia Lie Bi.

The surprise in Jia Lie Bi's expression was quickly replaced with a dark face. The rational side of him knew that he had been played…

"You bastard, you win! I'll remember this!" After cursing at Madara, Jia Lie Bi raised his head to look at the stunned Ya Fei. Even though he was extremely angry, he wasn't one to be dictated by his emotions and with a dark face suppressed his emotions: "Lady Ya Fei, should the auction end?"

Not changing expressions because of Jia Lie Bi's angry stare, Ya Fei calmly smiled. Her eyes contained a hint of ridicule and under the tense stare of Jia Lie Bi lightly tapped the hammer in her hand.

"Hurricane Chant, won by Jia Lie Clan Leader!"

Seeing the final moments of the auction, Madara smiled and slowly got up, leaving the auction house.

Leaving the first auction hall, Madara returned to the Inspection Room and under the respectful gaze of the middle aged man, patiently waited.

A few minutes later, with a flurry of footsteps, two shadows pushed the door open.

"Hehe, are you the owner of the Foundation Elixir? Mister, this must be the first time you've come to Wu Tan City right?" With a gust of perfume, a charming yet numbing giggle sounded besides Madara.

Madara turned around to see the charming fox at a close distance, he once again realized the charm within Ya Fei. On the dazzling face was a pair of watery eyes with long eyelashes that seemed to always send out strands of binding ropes to men.

With an impassive look Madara slightly nodded and said in a playful tone "The auction was successful wasn't it."

As if she was intrigued by the handsome man, Ya Fei covered her mouth as she laughed. After a while, she recovered: "Yes, mister and please excuse us for a little while longer for the earnings. We're still working on the paperwork."

Slightly nodding, Madara didn't open his mouth again and moved his sight from Ya Fei while keeping silent.

Looking at the mysterious person in unique clothing, Ya Fei's brows furrowed. Looks like her prideful beauty had no effect. Pursing her lips, her gaze swept over the mysterious person, trying to discern every single detail in order to find out who she was dealing with.

After sweeping through Madara and not getting any information, Ya Fei disappointedly looked at Gu Ni. After their eyes met, she bit her lips and asked: "Mister, Ya Fei has rarely seen an alchemist that doesn't have the alchemist badge, could I ask for your name?"

"My name is Madara Uchiha." He replied without care as it would not affect him negatively.

"Hehe, Ya Fei was only curious but thank you for complying with the request." Ya Fei lightly laughed.

"I know you are interested in my identity so why not have good relation. To show me some good will, do supply me with some alchemy ingredients." He said with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

The bright eyes of Ya Fei twinkled as she sat down on top of a chair. Smiling even brighter, she said, "What ingredients does mister want?"

"Four 50 year old Ink Leaf Lotuses, two Ripened Snake Venom Fruit, one bundle of 20 year old Spirit Gathering Grass and a single Water Attribute Rank 2 Magic Core…"

By the side of Ya Fei, Gu Ni's face changed drastically upon hearing the ingredients listed. His eyes had a hint of confusion as he watched Madara.

"Hehe, Ya Fei will definitely help find those materials. The moment I hear a single mention of any of the items, I will inform mister immediately. But, where does mister live I wonder? How will we keep in touch?" As Ya Fei asked, she glanced at Gu Ni and saw shock etched on his face. Seeing that her heart gave a violent leap but she didn't show her surprise on her face.

"There is no need to try to contact me. If any of the ingredients appear, deduct the costs from the Foundation Elixir. I will visit again." Madara said followed by. "You can call me Madara as for knowing about my residence you will have to wait long until we can become bit more friendly. Also I have other matters to attend to that cannot be postponed so please hurry up."

From Madara's words, Ya Fei was only able to tell he wanted to work with them and that was all. In the end, she gave up on finding new information and instead smiled while taking out a crystal card. On the card was the Primer Family logo: "Mister, this is the Primer Auction House's VIP card. With this card, you can receive VIP treatment at any Primer Family Auction House. At the same time, the taxes that the Auctions take would go from 5% to 2%!"

Without saying a word he took the crystal card.

At this time, a waitress ran in and courteously handed a green card to Ya Fei.

"Mister, the Foundation Elixir sold for 40,000 Gold Coins and taking out 2% as auction fees, the rest is in here." Ya Fei smiled while handing the green card over.

Since all was done Madara got up and said "I will be back in two days."

"Hehe, of course. If you would like to auction off any more pills, please keep the Primer Auction House in mind." Ya Fei smiled.

"Mm." Carelessly responding, Madara stood up and left the tense room.

Watching the disappearing shadow of Xiao Yan, the smile on Ya Fei's face slowly disappeared and she plopped down into a nearby chair.

"Gu Ni shu-shu, is he really an Alchemist?" After an awkward silence, Ya Fei broke the stillness.

"Yeah, and his Alchemy skills are better than mine. That second tier Foundation Elixir, I can't refine it." Gu Ni answered while sighing.

"Even with the formula?" Slightly wincing, Ya Fei's red mouth carelessly let out a dangerous sentence.

Hearing Ya Fei's words, Gu Ni's face changed and he hurriedly said: "A formula is an alchemist's life. Please don't think that again. To carelessly anger a mysterious alchemist, even for the Primer family, is a huge deal. A couple dozen years ago, the famous Cech family of Jia Ma Empire enraged Pill King Gu He and was annihilated by 4 Dou Wangs that Gu He sent. Even the Jia Ma Empire's royalty wouldn't control the matter!"

"Even though our family is much stronger than the Cech family, it's best not to offend some mysterious alchemist. Alchemists are like a hornet's nest, once you poke it, he'll find countless friends and many experts would love to have an Alchemist owe them a favor."

Watching the panicking Gu Ni, Ya Fei bitterly smiled while massaging her forehead: "Gu Ni Shu Shu, what are you saying. I wasn't thinking any of that, do you think that Ya Fei has wasted these few years?"

"I was reminding you." Hearing Ya Fei's words, Gu Ni let out a breath. He was really afraid that she would do something stupid.

Ya Fei's eyes narrowed as she remembered Gu Ni's reaction to the ingredients, "Was there something wrong with the ingredients he asked for, Gu Ni shu-shu?"

Gu Ni shook his head and exhaled before laughing bitterly, "If I remember correctly, these are the ingredients to refine and make the Qi Gathering Powder."

Ya Fei's face changed immediately after hearing that, "Doesn't one have to be a Rank 4 alchemist before attempting to create the Qi Gathering Powder?"

Nodding his head, Gu Ni continued, "That would appear to be the case. However, within the Jia Ma Empire, there are no more than 20 Rank 4 alchemists. How is it that we've never heard of this mysterious person before?"

Ya Fei gently shook her head, her eyes were brimming with curiosity as she spoke, "A Rank 4 alchemist so we should make sure to accept his offer of friendship and if I ever get the chance, I'll definitely have him owe a favor to me!"

As Madara walked out of the Auction house he was intercepted by Jia Lie clan leader along with 20 of his men. "Little bastard finally you walked out, I had thought you might live inside out of fear." He said arrogantly with open disdain.

"Haha, me afraid. You must have gone crazy from losing money, my name is Madara Uchiha and I know not of fear. Thought you will understand what it means but for now you can enjoy your freedom." Madara said with amusement before he blasted them with his full blood lust making the goons fall to their knees and some completely unconscious while the clan leader also felt the negative effects.

Madara laughed at their weakness and disappeared leaving them feeling intense fear while the Yan Fie felt her interest increase in Madara as she realized he was not some shut in but an actual warrior.

After that he arrived at the clan house with his appearance back to the young master of the Xiao house, he walked with impunity towards the main meeting room of the elders and clan leader. He had already informed left a message for his father to get things ready and so when he arrived the four people were already seated talking in harmony which would have been impossible without his influence.

"Good Afternoon everyone, I hope you have been doing well." He said in a friendly tone and hugged his father before sitting on his seat.

They all nodded and his father enquired, "Xiao Yan, why have you gathered us today?" He had full confidence in his son but the elders want answers.

"I have publicized the foundation elixir more through the auction house and I have prepared the supply within the three months so it is ready for use and sell." Madara said as he took out a ring which he put on the table, it was spatial ring with the bottles of elixir he had made in his free time during training period.

The first elder picked up the ring and checked the content; he was shocked at the amount. 'The kid is a monster, how can he be able to make so many in such limited time.' And followed the others also were shocked by it.

"No need to react like that, it's just small thing. I hope you know what to do now. Also hope everyone is training well according to the training manual especially the personality adjustment." Madara put his arm on the arm rest and put his face on the hand talking in a carefree manner.

"Yes, they have been doing there best since they have real life example to follow. Through this training we had dramatic increase in our youngsters' level but without these it had been limited and was not too explosive."Xiao Zhen

"If you say so father than it is so. But now as you have done what I needed, I will give a reward. This book contains the information on how to best utilize your energy and grow stronger especially physically. Father already has it but you should have already expected that."

The three elders nodded and took the book; they trusted his words as he had already shown much more miraculous things and this might be the secret to his power, "Thank you young master."

Madara nodded and turned to his father, "Father you will have to wait for your gift for now I do not have the required resources for something worthy of you."

"There is no need son; I will accept anything as a treasure if it come from your heart." His father said with affectionate gaze.

"I know father but having something really useful is better who knows what can happen." Madara said with a happy smile

The two took their leave and talked for some time until Madara left to meet the others. After walking for a while he said teasingly, "Girl! Is it fun to eavesdrop on people?"

"Xiao Yan ge-ge, that was keen from you..." From the corner, a pretty young girl wearing a purple skirt came out elegantly. Leaning her little head, a big smile was revealed on her beautiful face.

Looking at the mischievous girl's face, Madara helplessly shook his head.

"Where did Xiao Yan ge-ge go this afternoon?" Xun Er came forward, walked up lightly and asked with a smile.

"I was just on a little stroll."

"Is that so?" Her eyes looking up and down, Xun Er suddenly took a step forward and bent slightly. Her nose wrinkled while she said: "I smell the fragrance of a woman."

"Maybe I decided to have some fun" Madara said in naughty tone.

"Heehee, you wouldn't do that so I will trust that might have been at some of that secret business." Xun Er laughed as she understood he was trying to play with her.

Hearing this, Madara laughed and said in a husky tone, "You are clever my girl but you know I feel tempted to jump you now when you are being so proactive".

Under Madara's unrestrained vision, Xun Er's her face flushed a little from shyness as she whispered "Xiao Yan ge-ge, you can do that but not now….."

"Hehe, Xun Er can also blush, such a rare sight. But what did you say can you repeat it as I couldn't hear it" Madara said shamelessly.

"Mo, Xiao Yan ge-ge, you are too much." Xun Er said shyly as she escaped his embrace and ran away with her face burning followed by Madara's laughter.

After that he went and got the ingredients while Yan Fei seems to have become more open with her approach, she gave them for free as he had planned.

The more one's Duan Qi level rises, the harder it is for one to raise their Duan Qi. But since he got the things he wanted, Madara went into intensive training for 3 months. While on the outside things were getting ready for his return.

One month since Madara's training started Xiao Mei had been feeling lonely without his presence; they had always trained together so when he started such a process it affected her mindset.

'I feel that I have relied too much on Yan. What can I do to help him but Yan always tries to keep me away from danger.' This was the dilemma of a girl in love with a strong warrior who was too perfect for his partners.

She thought for awhile resting on the cliff where the trio hung out and remembered Madara saying something about an organization. 'He said I should go to them if I have a problem.'

She got up and dusted her clothes, and hurried to the address. She walked up to the large property with a sign board saying Golden Dawn and walked inside to the admin building once she had been checked by the guards.

The news of her appearance had already reached the top and Aizen was waiting for her at the building, he had his own idea why she might have come here.

As Mei walked into the building and saw the area she was impressed by its appearance. Inside the building she was greeted by Aizen and she was surprised to see that he was only slightly older.

"How may I help you Miss Mei?" He asked courteously

"I want to know first, how Xiao Yan is connected to this group."

"Mister Xiao Yan is a friend of the leader and so we have a colleague type relation with him." He said as he didn't want to give away something his master had not said.

"So if he is working with you, is there any way I can help that might be useful to Xiao Yan?" She asked with curiosity as she was at her end.

Aizen looked at girl who was clearly in love with his master, "There is one way, we are going to have big task once he comes out of practice and you could be part of it but if you choose to do then you will have to join in our practice along with other missions to get experience."

Mei thought for a moment and decided without much, "I accept the conditions, what is the mission about."

"Killing people" Aizen said while looking at her expressions.

When she heard what he said she felt some shock but she knew the world was not rainbows as she had been taught since she was toddler while Madara had reinforced the point with his stories.

"I accept even then as I have full confidence that what he takes part in is right." She said with a face filled with determination.

"Excellent, but you were not first as Miss Xun Er already registered for the task." Aizen said with amusement.

"What"

Time was like water, slipping through one's finger quickly and mysteriously.

The scorching summer had been replaced with the cool fall and the light green branches had already showed hints of yellow.

The room was still neat and sunlight would still scatter through the windows.

There was a wood basin in the room where a young man was training. He had both of his eyes closed and both hands folded.

The training for the majority of the year had forced a hint of stubbornness to appear on the young man's delicate and smooth face. His tight lips showed how determined he was and his originally strong physique had become more packed.

Looking from every angle, the young man was transforming at a terrifying speed and when this transformation was done, he would shock everyone!

Under the smooth breathing of the young man, strands of green airflow slowly lifted from the wood basin and followed the young man's breath into his body.

After the stale breath left Madara, he finally straightened.

With his eyes blankly staring forward, Madara turned his neck to meet crisp bone cracking sounds. Then he curled his hand to feel a solid strength that brought a smile to his lips.

"Finally, 1 star Dou Zhe…"

Closing his eyes, Madara started to explore the abundant Dou Qi within his body. "At least now I can make a single wood clone for 1 minute" he said sarcastically.

"You have so much energy for your level but still say that old man." Yao lao said as he shook his head at the monster in human flesh.

"Hmm, you shouldn't call me that when you are ancient Lao. Now let's proceed further, we still got some months to burn before the pre ceremony."

The final three months had mostly passed and it was only a single month away from Xiao Yan's coming of age ceremony.

Within the clean room, Xiao Yan blankly stared at his body with a satisfied smile as he had finally reached the stage where he was before the incident. '5 star Dou Zhe'

Slowly straightening his numb body, Madara cleaned himself and took out black clothes from his closet to wear for the pre ceremony the only part he was going to participate in.

The month before the Coming of Age Ceremony, all of the participants in the ceremony had to attend a test. The test was to eliminate those whose Dou Qi wasn't high enough. Those that had more than 7 Duan Qi were allowed a chance to go into the Dou Qi Hall to find a Qi Method after completing their Coming of Age Ceremony. On the other hand, those that were below 7 Duan Qi would lose that chance and be "exiled" to the clan's property after the ceremony. Unless they show exceptional talent or bravery, they would never get a chance to become part of the inner circle of the Xiao Clan…

Right after he put on his clothes, a light knock came from the door.

"Xiao Yan ge-ge, are you there?"

Outside of the door, a young girl wearing a light and refreshing green robe with a purple cloth belt was patiently waiting for Madara.

Watching the girl outside of his door he smiled and: "This early, I thought it was a beautiful elf that came down but taking a closer look, it was Xun Er!"

Hearing Madara's taunting praise, Xun Er's agile eyes blinked and her small mouth curved into a smile. However, from her brows that were almost in the shape of a crescent moon, one could tell the happiness she felt.

With a hint of happiness in her eyes, Xun Er raised her delicate chin and started examining the young man in front of her.

After a long period of beat receiving training, his overall body tone was full of muscles and even though he was covered by a black shirt, his figure seemed rippling with energy.

Her beautiful face blushing, Xun Er quickly moved her sight away and smiled: "Let's go Xiao Yan ge-ge. Today's the pre-test for the Coming of Age Ceremony."

"Let's go I have something else to deal with afterwards." Madara said in a carefree tone and Xun Er's eyes shined with understanding at what he meant.

"Alright let's go!" Madara said as they both walked towards the location.

On the green rocked training field, at least a hundred boys and girls were waiting there. Their chatter was like a low roar that spread quite far.

At the middle of the training field was a huge black monument which was a testing monument that only clans with quite a bit of power could own because of its high price. Next to the black monument was the same impassive tester from 1 year ago.

On an elevated platform to the left of the training field were the clan's more prominent members. At the middle of the platform was the clan leader, Xiao Zhan, surrounded by the three elders.

Inside the field, the about to be tested examinees were all standing. Those that performed quite highly before didn't show much stress on their faces while those that didn't have much talent had tense and scared faces.

Looking towards the disturbance, Xiao Zhan saw two shadows slowly coming over from the end of the path leading to the training field. Their steps weren't hurried, as if they were unaffected by today's test.

Watching the Xiao Yan who was coming with Xun Er, the young men in the training field showed a face full of envy and awe. In the entire Xiao Clan, the only one who was close to Xun Er was the famous young master, the girls felt envy of Xun Er while the boys could not even dream of replacing Xiao Yan.

At the edge of the field and surrounded by a huge number of peers, Xiao Ning stared at Xiao Yan with respect emanating from his eyes as he gotten better through the new training.

"Alright, it's time. Let's start!" The first elder cut both of them off and started the test.

Xiao Zhan nodded while standing up. Taking a look at the silent training field, he roared: "You are all new blood of the Xiao Clan and should know the importance of this test. From the test, if you're above 7 Duan Qi then you've made it. However, if you didn't make it, you can challenge someone that's about 7 Duan Qi according to the rules. If you win, you will also make it!"

"Alright, now that everyone knows the rules, let's start the test!"

With Xiao Zhan's low roar, the trainees all began to tense up.

Besides the black monument, the impassive operator stepped up and took out a heavy pamphlet that had all of the names. His cold voice made him seem like the devil to people called out by him.

Cross legged sitting on the clean and smooth ground, Madara calmly watched those who's Dou Qi didn't make the requirement and were crying. He didn't feel anything for them as through such experiences they would grow and he had already changed the policies so they would still have a chance to advance.

Xun Er sitting next to Xiao Yan also was impassive. Like a lotus that wouldn't be affected by the mud around it, she slowly twirled her head while sneaking peeks at Xiao Yan along with Xiao Mei who had sat down in his lap showing her courage.

"Xiao Mei!"

When she heard her name being called she stood up with complete confidence, "Xiao Yan watch me."

"Dou Zhe: 3 star!"

On the black monument, a bright light was emitted as those words were displayed on it.

Taking a glance at the black monument, the impassive operator broke into shock as he called out her score.

Hearing the operator's voice, Xiao Mei was filled with pride. To step into Dou Zhe was an accomplishment that would net her among the top 5 in her generation. With such an impressive result, it was no wonder that she would be so excited.

The operator's voice led a huge disturbance within the training fields as glances of envy and jealousy fell towards Xiao Mei.

"She has done well, I will be expecting more from you." Touching his nose, Madara said.

"Yup." Xun Er played with her hair as she carelessly glanced over Xiao Mei who was surrounded by her friends like a princess.

But after Xiao Mei, out of the dozen or so people, everyone at least got to 7 Duan Qi. Which the elders knew was only because of Madara.

"Xiao Xun Er!"

The impassive operator, surprisingly, had a bit of emotion when he called this name.

Everyone's gaze fell upon Xun Er who was sitting next to Madara as they heard that name.

"Xiao Yan ge-ge, don't be too surprised later…" Standing up, Xun Er bent down to mischievously smile at Madara.

Looking at the green-clothed girl firmly walking forward, the training field became silent as blazing gazes focused upon her figure. From the high platform, all high class clan members stopped their chatter as they also focused on the pearl of Xiao clan.

Xiao Zhan, together with the 3 elders, all had a serious face, with a hint of curiosity. They really want to know what stage the number one person of the younger generation in Xiao Clan has achieved after one year of training.

Here, all eyes zoomed intensively downwards at the girl who is walking towards the stone monument at a pace that was neither slow nor fast. She raised her small hand, revealing her snow-white skin as the sleeve is pulled back.

As her precious hand softly touched the stone monument, Xun Er gradually closes her eyes as her inner Dou Qi quickly strengthened.

Accepting the incoming Dou Qi, the ever silent monument shined out bright rays of light.

Six Star Dou Zhe!

Looking at these four giant words shinning on the stone monument in the center of the training ground, for a moment everybody was silenced, then as if awakening, they all burst into cheers.

"Miss Xun Er, Six Star Dou Zhe!"

Being surprised by the four shining yellow letters, the operator couldn't help but shake his head.

"Haha... 15 years old Dou Zhe… she truly is…"

Listening to the announcement of the examiner, Xiao Zhan took a light breath but his last words became mumbled.

Xun Er ignored the other people and furrowed her brow disapprovingly as if she didn't like the attention. Then she walked back into the crowd and noticing Madara, she smiled playfully.

"You have done well but with your talent, this achievement is within my expectation. If you didn't reach 6 star Dou Zhe level then I would be quite surprised." Madara said with a smile as he took her in his embrace while Mei gave them space. The trio of lover were in their own world until Madara;s name was called.

"Xiao Yan!"

Standing next to the stone pillar below, the operator announced the name with excitement and hope.

"Xiao Yan-ge ge, it's your turn…" Xun Er said gently, her soft small hands lightly holding Xiao Yan's hand.

Slowly standing up, Madara turned his head toward the high platform and grinned at Xiao Zhan.

Looking at his son coming forward while smiling toward him, Xiao Zhan cheerfully nodded his head while one hand brought a teacup forward and smoothly lay back on his chair.

"5 star Dou Zhe!"

The whole area was filled with silence at the monstrous rate of growth which only happened within a year, this was too much. Everyone thought about the reason, the world would bless this lucky son of bitch with all the talent. Soon after the silence the arena was filled with roars of joy at seeing the young master take the throne once again.

Madara smiled and waved his hands, as he left the area and once he was out of sight his expression turned serious and he transformed into his old form equipped with his weapons. He muttered, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes Master, the items have been secured at the location and the targets have been informed."

"Well done, deal with the rest of the targets on the list. I will take care of our dear clan leaders." Madara said in devilish voice filled with blood lust.

"Thank you master and good luck" the voice said as the trace of the person disappeared and Madara also used high speed movement to quickly leave the city.

With super speed he arrived within minutes and waiting for him were the knocked out young masters from the other two clan who had been caught when they were playing around outside.

'Now I wait' Madara thought as he sat down on one of the trees while the bodies were below him.

He didn't wait long as two figures had rushed to his location without any grace worried for their heirs, when they saw him they were completely furious.

"It's you! Bastard, I will rip you apart. Give my son back and I might give you a peaceful death." Jia Lie shouted with absolute rage while the other figure looked around carefully.

"Hmm, No!" Madara said playfully which enraged them but they didn't dare move as he had their heirs in his hold.

"You know, I will let you fight me fair and square. If you win, I will die and you get you sons back. But if you lose, you will become my servants and this city will be mine." Madara said with full blood lust and in confident tone that teased them for even trying to fight.

Madara moved away from the hostages and towards the clan leaders, who understood that he meant it but felt that the bastard was too arrogant.

"We will make you pay for this." The other leader said once he was sure that there was no one else.

Madara just smiled and rushed forth, he didn't really have much expectation from them and they only survived because of his will. Before they could even get any moves Madara had punched the smart one among them in the abdomen with such force that he went flying into the forest and broke through trees.

"One down and one more to go." The sound of the devil whispered into the ear of Jia Lie clan leader.

The man quickly utilized his Qi to use the Hurricane Chant which created strong air current that moved and became huge within a moment; he tried to calm down his nerves from the terrifying scene that just happened. "Bastard now you can die. And be honored by such a high level move." Jia Lei Clan leader shouted to give himself confidence.

Unfortunately he was fighting the nightmare of the shinobi world, Fricking Madara Uchiha.

"Honored by such a move, you must be jesting. Let me show you something to be honored about." Madara said with contempt and made some signs.

Once the signs ended the ground shuddered as the trees around them merged and became a golem that stood 15 m tall. The golem charged forth and with a move of its hand the hurricane dissipated.

At the clear sight of the monstrosity and its power the clan leader fell into despair and collapsed to the ground. With broken words he mustered, "Mercy, Master I will serve you faithfully I beg for you to let me live."

The broken man groveled on the ground and even seemed to be willing to lick his shoes which disgusted him. "No need to grovel so much, filth. I have a use for you so you will live." Madara said with disdain and looked into his eyes to make him into a loyal slave as you can never trust them.

The man was given the directives and he picked up his son and left to his clan where he would find it completely changed with many people killed.

Madara did the same for the other one after healing him and returned to the Xiao clan, he felt tired using that move but it was worth it.

"Now finally the Wu Tan city has been conquered."

* * *

A.N Madara will get back his powers to the stage where he had the shinju/Juubi and grow even higher.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was peaceful and no one was wary to the fact that many had fallen this day, and that the city now belonged to Madara Uchiha.

Madara walked back to the Xiao Clan after taking care of his new slaves that should be busy with taking care of their clans according to his instructions. His steps were filled with casualness that came from the immense confidence he held, he walked the streets like the master he was and it made him feel happy.

'I really shouldn't have tried to do everything alone, and then maybe things wouldn't have gone wrong.'

'It is kind of pitiful that I only cared for three people in my life, now I know what I was missing.' Madara thought as he remembered the old days which flashed by as he had utilized the golem jutsu that Hashirama had used against him

'Maybe this time I will have children of my own, Aizen and the rest are my children to but I wish to have blood relation with my child.'

'I wonder what my child will look like, will he inherit my powers or not.' Madara wondered his face was filled with smiles as he entered the Xiao clan and sent the signal for the meeting

"Sorry to disturb you all but change has come to the city and you shall all be informed." Madara said as he sat in his seat at the head while the rest were seated in front of him on the sides

"What is it?"

"The other clans have pledged allegiance to me so from now work with them and use them to the best of their capabilities. The city belongs to me, so spread our clans influence with impudence and show the people who is the best."

"The coming of age ceremony, we will hold an open tournament and the youngsters will fight anyone from the outside. If they challenger wins they get a rewards and we get to show our power." Madara said in a confident tone as he smiled at the thought of dominating everyone

"Master, it will be as you desire. The new generation has surpassed the old with your blessing so we shall take care of it all. Do you wish to take part as well?" The elder questioned, it was ridiculous but the youngster was the strongest being in the city

"Hmm" Madara held his chin and thought for a bit

"We will let people above 5 stars Dou Zhe challenge me and if they win, give them one of the weapons I have made." Madara chuckled and answered, he felt this was good opportunity to spread his name and increase his power by fighting people

'Maybe I will allow them to gang up on me to satisfy my desire.'

"Are you sure master?" The Elder questioned as those weapons were of very high grade and had functions that were really useful in combat, high durability or automatic wind slash or even detection

"They are just some low level things, throw them out or give them to the people who can satisfy my criteria. It doesn't matter; soon I will supply better weapons as I will be leaving the city." Madara replied in a dismissive tone

"Noted Master, we shall do as told." The Elder replied, there was nothing to be said and they couldn't stop him from leaving

"Then meeting is adjourned, make the celebration as massive as can be. Surprise me." Madara said in a calm tone as he walked away towards Xiao Mie's room

"You are injured, how did it happen?" Madara questioned as he slipped into her room

"Xiao Yan, couldn't you have knocked?" Xiao Mei said as she tried to hide her wounds with the blanket

"I would have disturbed others by doing so and don't try to hide them. I have already seen the wounds. Tell me how you got them." Madara asked again as he held her arm, he didn't feel right seeing her hurt and it made him angry

"Calm down, It wasn't because somebody assaulted me but because I took part in the mission by the Golden Dawn." Xiao Mei gave in as she looked at his hardened look, she felt happy that he cared so much but sometimes he could be really over bearing

"You took part in the mission, why?" Madara was confused; he didn't understand why she would do that

"See, you can't understand. I feel useless when I am around you, you are too perfect and I wish to be useful to you. I am always relying on you; it makes me feel weak and uncomfortable." Xiao Mei complained as she beat his chest

"Huh" Madara muttered as he shook his head

"I am sorry if I made you feel that way, it was the only way I know how to take care of people. I don't know how to do so but if you want to help just ask me, please don't go through other means." Madara said in a gentle tone as he hugged Mei and covered her with his energy which flowed insider her to heal the wounds

"Really?"

"Yes, just ask I will grant your request." Madara whispered into her ear

"Anything"

"Anything" Madara replied with a smile as he kissed her on the lips

"Feeling better"

"Yes, next time I will just ask if there any way to help but how did you get in contact with Golden Dawn." Mei asked as she dragged him to sit down beside her on the bed

"That's a long story but short version; I am the Master of Golden Dawn." Madara said in a casual tone

"What? How?" Mei exclaimed in shock, how was that possible, it would mean that he had been strong enough to prop up an organization when he was only 12

"Nothing is impossible when I am involved, you should get used to it as soon my name will spread everywhere and none shall be oblivious of my existence." Madara said as he lay on the bed looking at ceiling

"What about us?"

"Of course you will be my side and people will also remember you and envy your position." Madara laughed as he dragged Mei into his embrace; there was no resistance as she cuddled against his chest

"Are you going to the Jia Nan Academy?" Mei decided to ask as from his words it seemed unlikely

"I will pay a visit but I am not interested in becoming their student, you know how I dislike being under weaklings. I am only interested in the documents and information they can provide." Madara replied as he thought about the well known academy

'Then I can take care of your work there, how about that?" Mei said in a cheerful tone

"If you think so then I accept but decide when you get there as I don't wish to burden you with an impossible task." Madara said as he stared into her eyes which were twinkling with happiness and he hugged her tighter

'I guess now I understand what Hashi felt about Mito.'


	6. Chapter 6

The people of the city had felt a change in the air as the clans seemed to work in harmony like very good brothers, it was just too weird to ignore but they could not understand what happened.

'Did the Xiao clan actually subdue everyone in a single night?' Was the rumor but it was too outlandish and majority had dismissed it but as days passed by it seemed to become the truth in many people's mind

The position of the Xiao clan had changed and now it stood at the top of the city. The people could see that the clansmen were confident and filled with pride with each step they took but unlike what people had expect, they were not arrogant and didn't look down on the citizens.

"The rules have changed and doing that will cause massive trouble, why would anyone want to lose the opportunity to grow for such an insignificant thing."

* * *

"Xiao Yan, I didn't believe that you were capable of this."

Madara was sitting in the study as he decided to write out his thoughts and the past that he remembered fondly. He turned to look at the person who would disturb him.

"Xiao Yu, what do you mean?" Madara asked as he was curious about which thing she was asking as he had done so much that people would question.

Xiao Yu was his cousin but they were barely related by blood just like Xiao Mei as unlike most clans, the Xiao clan didn't have such strict laws on marriage so marrying an outsider was fine.

She was one the people closer to him but unlike Mei and Xun'er, Yu wasn't so open with her emotions and liked to show that she stood above. It was her pride and so she had stayed away for some to recover from the blow of losing to him.

'It seems she finally recovered.' Madara thought with a smile

"You slept with Xiao Mei." Xiao Yu muttered with an embarrassed expression

"What's the problem with that? The problem should be how did you know?" Madara asked in a teasing manner as he stood up and walked closer

"How would I not know when my room is close to Mei's and I was meditating on the roof." Yu replied without looking away

"I think you are lying, you wanted to see me and peeped on us. Do you also like me?" Madara said as his hand caught hers, he was just playing with her as he liked seeing strong people break down.

Madara was actually interested in Yu as she had a very strong personality and she was hard working. She had left for Jia Nan academy last year and left quickly in the holidays after losing to him, when she had believed that the academy had made her more powerful.

She was one of the people that trained with him from the start as he had seen her talent and didn't want to waste it.

"You are just being delusional just because Mei and Xun'er like you doesn't mean, I have to as well." Yu was flustered at the accusation

"Xiao Yan ge-ge" Xun'er called for him and his focus shifted, and Yu took the chance to leave in a hurry

"Haha" Madara laughed at the scene and it brought him a bit of amusement, he wasn't sure if he would accept her but he wouldn't mind making children with her as it was a different thing.

"You were being too hard on her or were you really not satisfied last night that you want Yu as well." Xun'er spoke in a adoring tone but Madara could feel the annoyance hidden underneath as she didn't want him to for other woman and have slept with Mei first

"I was just joking with her as it's been long time since we saw each other so don't be down." Madara replied as he hugged Xun'er tightly, he knew she also participated but unlike Mei she was a lot more proficient in killing and his men had recorded her abilities

"I wonder how she would actually fare against me." Madara ended up saying his heart's desire

Xun'er was not really shocked by his words as she knew Madara enjoyed fighting, it was his passion.

"How about we fight seriously at your place?" Xun'er said with an inviting smile

Madara looked into her eyes and nodded, "Don't cry from the pain, my little Xun'er."

Madara said in a teasing tone as he reminded Xun'er of their past battles, she would cry in pain in the start and later it was just an excuse to have him touch her so gently.

"I won't so no need to worry." She walked beside him as they headed for the HQ of Dawn

The battle was intense and Madara could see that she was better than Nalan, she was fierce and decisive. She showed no hesitation in her movements, even if it was at the cost of a limb she would take the risk.

Madara enjoyed the fight and he played around with her like he did for anyone that wasn't on his level of skill but it helped her improve as she saw her flaws and weaknesses.

But in the middle of combat, Xun'er took a surprising action that Madara saw but let happen. She pounced on him and they fell to the floor.

"Finally, I am too tired from waiting. Am I not good enough? Why did you not come for me?" Xun'er complained as it had been a week since then

"I was passing time with you Xun'er, wasn't that enough? I didn't think my Xun'er would be so perverted." Madara replied in a teasing tone as he kissed her and slowly embraced her.

He did find the experience enjoyable but he was still distracted by many things and he still needed his power to return to the peak or he would not be able to find his mother.

Everyone thought she had died in the fire that burned a down a section of the Xiao clan but Madara had been there and he was powerless to prevent his mother from disappearing.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I will be expanding on the past once Madara leaves the city.


End file.
